Shugo Chara Lucky
by DianaCC
Summary: La vida escolar y laboral no siempre resulta fácil, menos si se incluye el romance y las relaciones personales. Las Charas tendran que adaparse a su nueva vida de humanos adquiriendo conocimientos que les ayuden para sobresalir y sobrevivir esta nueva aventura. Continuación de Shugo Chara Star :D
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: Por algo se tiene que comenzar.**

**Primera parte**

La mañana fresca estaba en todo su esplendor mientras en la ciudad todo comenzaba a reanudarse donde se había quedado la noche anterior, dando comienzo a una nueva jornada. Antes que siquiera los primeros rayos del sol alumbrasen el pavimento, Suu ya estaba levantada y estaba preparando el desayuno para todos.

La noche anterior, Kusu-Kusu se había desvelado viendo un nuevo programa de comedia que transmitirían exclusivamente ese día. Se rio por horas y horas mientras escondía el televisor debajo de una manta. Estaba rompiendo una de las reglas de Suu, la improvisada madre de todos, de dormir antes de las diez de la noche.

Para evitar meterse en problemas fue la que más temprano había madrugado de todos y se quedó esperando en el sofá mientras Suu freía los huevos, probando que no importaba la hora que se durmiese, ella siempre estaría al cien en las primeras horas de la madrugada. Mientras Suu comenzaba a servir los platos en la mesa, y avisar al resto que seguía dormido a que bajara a desayunar, se dio cuenta que Kusu-Kusu descansaba en el sofá mientras babeaba.

Lo ignoro y la despertó solo para que fuese a sentarse a desayunar. Obviamente, Kusu-Kusu no estaba al cien pero necesitaba comer para que al menos tuviese algo de energía para ir a la escuela.

El resto comenzó a bajar y a tomar sus respectivos asientos. En menos de dos minutos la comida estaba siendo triturada y eliminada por los chicos que degustaban de un buen desayuno. Naturalmente, Suu hacía un buen papel como madre a pesar que ella igual asistía a clases como ellos, solo que administraba bien su tiempo para poder hacer ambas cosas.

Era una buena estudiante y a su vez hacía los platillos más deliciosos que alguien pudiese probar jamás. Se aseguraba que todos estuviesen satisfechos y a gusto.

Todos estaban ocupados comiendo y charlando de las cosas que hubiesen hecho en la noche o de ese nuevo programa que se había transmitido o respecto, quizás, a cómo iban en los diversos clubes a los que asistían. Todos tenían buenas habilidades.

Ya que no había nada más que hacer, Suu decidió subir a cambiarse. Tenía que ir a hacer un poco de servicio antes que comenzaran las clases; hasta que se dio cuenta que Yoru no se había tomado la molesta siquiera de aparecer.

Eso la preocupaba. No lo veía llegar a la hora acordada antes que la casa cerrara con llave pero lo veía dormir en su cama por ahí de las dos de la mañana. No lo levantaba para dejarlo dormir. Confiaba en que lo vería en el desayuno pero no se apareció.

De seguro estaba teniendo una riña con Kiseki, como ambos compartían cuarto era lo más seguro.

Cuando subió se dio la enorme sorpresa que no estaba allí. Había huido antes que amaneciera. Eso le iba a enfermar de seguro, pensaba Suu.

-¿Por qué siempre que quiero verlo no se aparece?-desu ¿Qué planea hacer?-musitaba Suu mientras observaba la cama vacía y a medio hacer.

-Ni te molestes en buscarlo, plebeya. Siempre ha hecho eso y lo sabes. Sigo sin saber por qué insistes en seguir con esto cuando sabes que ese tipo es solo un gato callejero.

Suu se estremeció. Kiseki estaba detrás de ella abotonándose la camisa de la escuela mientras le hablaba sin voltearla a ver. Tenía un rostro serio y frío al expresar esas palabras.

Suu ni siquiera se preocupó en preguntarle a Kiseki si ya había desayunado. Su prioridad actual era Yoru.

-Es suficiente-desu.

-¿Eh?-exclamo Kiseki con una mueca, Suu había estado hablando consigo misma y casi ni recordaba la presencia de él.

-Nada. Nada-desu-exclamo mientras le volteaba a ver mostrándole una sonrisa.-Yo tratare cuentas apenas lo vea. Prometimos que estarían todos a mi cuidado al menos hasta que terminásemos la preparatoria. Tsukasa lo menciono y honestamente no me gusta que ese chico se vaya sin comer-desu. Pero hoy en la noche le atrapare y le daré la cena de su vida.

Salio corriendo fuera de la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios. Kiseki seguía viéndola con expresión rara.

-Ya hemos hablado respecto a esto. Estas siendo muy terca, señorita.

-¡Ya le he dicho que es orden medica!, ya le he mostrado el papel-dechu.

-Me puedo dar cuenta de ello y es lo único que te he perdonado, pero eso no evita que tomes eso de excusa para faltar a clases.

El rostro de la profesora de literatura se llenó de ira hacía Pepe que estaba completamente horrorizada ante lo posible que iba a presenciar.

-¡Deme esa paleta señorita Barn! ¡Sé que es orden médica, pero esa paleta es excesivamente enorme! ¡Démela!

-¡No!

La maestra correteo a Pepe por todo el salón mientras los demás alumnos lo veían de manera indiferente. Estaban acostumbrados que a su primera hora, que era Literatura, llegase Pepe causando una interrupción a la clase, que no sobrepasaba los quince minutos, pero que para el resto de los alumnos consideraban una delicia porque podían charlar un rato más de sus cosas.

-Es sumamente encantador, ¿no lo crees? Esta chica me parece tan adorable: corriendo mientras la profesora le persigue con una regla. ¿Qué maestro de literatura de preparatoria tendría una regla de madera para esta clase? Solo Pepe hace eso posible.

Quién había hablado había sido Temari mientras se pasaba una mano por su barbilla viendo la escena. Se deleitaba viendo todo lo que fuese posible, lo consideraba un espectáculo divino. Kusu-Kusu le afirmo la palabra con una sonrisita. Una lata de Red-Bull le había dado energías para poder aguantar las clases que le faltaban y que el desayuno no pudo abastecer.

Después de unas horas la campana escolar sonó.

-Fue un día bastante cansado- se lamentaba Ran mientras parecía que caminaba arrastrando los pies.-No puedo creer que esa bastarda se haya atrevido a insultarme.

-¡Ran, cuida tu boca-desu!-le reprendió Suu mientras caminaba al lado de ella. Kusu-Kusu estaba a su lado. Ambas habían coincidido a su hora de salida en lo que se refería a clubes ya que muchos que no pertenecían a ninguno se habían retirado antes.

Kusu-Kusu estaba en club de drama, Suu en el de cocina y Ran en el de porristas. Una fuerte rival le había estado molestando apenas comenzó su ciclo escolar. Agradecía que estuviese pronto a acabarse. El verano pronto se aproximaba y es significaba descanso de la escuela. Enorme alegría.

-Emi es una verdadera molestia ¿eh?-musito Suu volteando a ver a su hermana mientras caminaban el camino que las llevaría a su casa.

-¿Quién es Emi-chan?-pregunto Kusu-Kusu. Llevaba un gorro de bufón en la cabeza que quizás era para una nueva obra de teatro para finales de ciclo.

-Es la persona más molesta y despreciable que pueda existir. Tiene una risa tan desagradable y no se diga de que actitud. Presumida por experiencia, como hoy fallé en un movimiento me lo escupió en la cara mientras se reía con su grupito de amigas. ¡Es una chica desagradable!-argumento Ran con todo el odio reflejado en sus ojos.

-Y eso y que además le anda coqueteando a Tadase-dechu-expreso Pepe mientras se unía al grupo. Llevaba una paleta enorme que le cubría toda la boca haciendo imposible verla. Quizás era para sustituir el chupete que usaba cuando Chara.

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes!-algo parecido al fuego estaba en los ojos de Ran mientras caminaba refunfuñando separándose del resto. Suu solo le veía con risa nerviosa.

-Desgraciada, bastarda. Ni creas que te vas a llevar a mi hombre ya que casi literalmente muero por él-fue lo último que oyeron decir de ella. Estaba en serio furiosa así que lo mejor era dejarla sola.

-¿Cómo te ha ido el día de hoy, Pepe? Escuche que tuviste una riña con la profesora-desu. ¿Qué te he dicho respecto a que cuando te menciona que le des algo es porque estás haciendo algo indebido? Ella es tu profesora, ¿qué paso ahora?-Suu se preocupaba como una verdadera madre.

-Quería quitarme mi bolsa de paletas. Tú sabes que no puedo separarme de ellas, ¡es imposible-dechu!

-Ya sé que estas acostumbrada a no mostrar tu boca. Pero es necesario que comiences a quitarte esa manía; no te deje el chupete pero no abuses de las paletas. Te enfermaras del estómago-desu. Además tarde o temprano tendrás que dejar las paletas.

-Buscare algo con que reemplazarlas.

-¿Qué sacaras de provecho con eso?-desu. ¿Cómo le harás cuando alguien quiera darte un beso, o el día de tu boda? Además cuando comes se nota que es algo molesto para ti cubrirte con la paleta; además de los gastos que haces en comprarlas-desu.

-Ya, ya te entendí, ahí veré como me las ingeniare pero no me presiones, ¿okey-dechu?

-Solo lo digo porque me preocupas. Solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes-desu.

Pepe le mostro una sonrisa mientras asentía. Kusu-Kusu también sonrió.

-Acabo, además, de salir de la clase de la profesora Rin. Ya no soy la misma de siempre-dechu-hablo con una mueca.

-¿Quién es a profesora Rin?-preguntó Kusu-Kusu.-A ustedes les tocan maestros y compañeros que no tengo.

-Es la maestra de Ciencias de la Salud-respondió Suu con una cara incomoda.-Me da clases por la mañana y recientemente hemos vista temas algo fuertes referente a…esos dvd´s.

-¿Más que los que nos ha mostrado Tsukasa con su versión para jóvenes?

-Más fuertes-desu.

Kusu-Kusu mostro cara repulsiva arqueando una ceja mientras sacaba la lengua.

-Obviamente no nos daría tanto asco si es que hubiésemos tenido esa educación como el resto de los chicos-desu, pero…

-Nosotros no hemos sido chicos normales.

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento. ¿Cuántas veces más tendré que disculparme?-hablo Rhythm mientras zarandeaba el hombro de Temari para que le voltease a ver. Ambos salían de una tienda donde habían recién comprado algunas telas para kimonos.

-Era mi favorito. ¿Sabías eso?

-¡Ya lo sé! No me di cuenta. Óyeme, somos hermanos ¿no? Los hermanos de personan todo así que da un buen ejemplo, por favor… ¡rayos, Temari! ¡Si quiera voltéame a ver!

-¡Quieres que te voltee a ver! ¡He aquí lo que quieres!-hablo mientras le miraba con cara furiosa con los ojos en llamas y le jalaba de la camiseta.-Discúlpate primero por haber tirado tu aceite de patineta en mi kimono. ¡Iba a usarlo, pero no…! El chico lindo se dignó con decírmelo cuando ya era imposible reponerlo. He aquí tu respuesta, Rhythm. Afronta tus actos con madurez.

-Sí, eso iba a hacer…pero no tenía por qué gastarte casi todo mi dinero en telas caras. Ahí abusaste.

-Un hermano siempre querrá lo mejor para su hermana. ¿No me habías dicho eso? Dijiste que compensarías el daño.

-Pero nunca pensé que ibas a llegar a este límite-hablo con un lamento.

-¡Atención a todo el mundo: El concierto de Utau se cambió para el día de hoy; asegúrense de tener sus boletos!, se ira de gira dentro de muy poco y no la verán en mucho rato, así que, ¡aprovechen!

Temari y Rhythm estuvieron rodeados de panfletos que iban de mano en mano, repartidos por dos chicas: una era rubia y la otra tenía el cabello oscuro. La rubia tenía los ojos cerrador y choco contra Temari. Aunque ella no se mostró furiosa en absoluto. Su ira solo iba para su hermano.

-¡Eru, Iru! ¿Qué andan haciendo?

-¿Qué no ves? Reparten panfletos ya que Utau se los encargo, dah.-Rhythm aprovecho a burlarse de la pregunta demasiado obvia de su hermana. Temari le dio un codazo enterrándoselo en las costillas. Él solo lanzo un grito mientras se apartaba de allí dejando que su hermana hablase lo que quisiese. Quizás si tenía oportunidad en un momento que estuviese distraída aprovecharía a huir.

-Justamente lo que él dijo-respondió Eru.-Utau nos lo encargo, dijo que si éramos niñas buenas nos llevaría en su gira.

-¿Cómo se la han pasado? Es bastante triste no tenerlos con nosotros. Suu sigue cocinando de manera delicioso.

-Sí, me lo he de imaginar pero nuestra dueña a diferencia de las de ustedes todavía nos ve con utilidad y nos pone a trabajar. Es ventajoso porque nos ahorramos la molestia de ir a la escuela-comentó Iru mientras levantaba una caja. Ya habían repartido panfletos necesarios en esa zona y se irían a la próxima calle.

-¿Están seguras de eso?

-Efectivamente. Sabemos leer, escribir y contar.

-Con esto podemos sobrevivir-complemento Eru mientras ayudaba a su hermana con algunas cajas.

Suu caminaba cerca de allí y al verlas a ambas corrió a su encuentro. Hubo saludos, abrazos y preguntas usuales de Suu como: "¿han comido bien?, ¿viven a gusto con Utau?" y algunas relacionadas. Todas las preguntas daban respuestas positivas.

Estuvo a punto de retirarse cuando recordó que podría aprovechar a preguntarles algo relacionado con su misión de atrapar al gato. Dejo su bolsa de compras de la cena en el piso mientras se acercaba a ambas hermanas.

-¿Yoru?-pregunto extrañada Eru mientras se rascaba la barbilla.- ¿No qué vivía con ustedes porque Ikuto estaba ocupado?

-Sí, así se supone que debe ser-desu, pero últimamente no lo he visto a buenas horas y eso me preocupa, ¿no lo han visto por estos días? Me preocupa que este metido en un lío-desu.

-No lo hemos visto por estos días-contesto Iru encogiéndose de hombros mientras levantaba una caja.-No te preocupes demasiado por él, así es siempre.

Suu estaba harta de esa respuesta. No le contestaban lo que ella quería saber.

Recogió su bolsa de compras, dispuesta a irse hasta que Eru le interrumpió:

-Espera, creo que recuerdo haberlo visto hace dos días. Estaba buscando algo de dinero para comprarse una lata de atún ya que según él no quedaba en casa.

-¿A qué hora fue eso-desu?

-A punto de anochecer. Iba directo a su casa pero unos chicos, creo que amigos suyos, lo llevaron y no pude ver a dónde se dirigían.

-Muchas gracias-desu. Justo por eso compré atún y sardinas. Ahora no se me escapara.

Ambas hermanas medio sonrieron mientras se retiraban, tenían mucho por hacer y se despidieron de ambas chicas con la mano.

-¿Ya te vas a casa, Temari-desu?

-Sí, déjame llamar a Rhythm.

Aunque no se vio ya nada de él. Solo quedaba la bolsa de telas.

La habitación que describiré ahora es necesario mencionarla para darse la idea de cómo dos polos opuestos conviven en el mismo espacio.

Era una habitación cuadrada. Estaba pintada de un color verde olivo con algunos toques de café. El piso era de madera de cerezo. Había un estante donde había un librero atiborrado, obviamente, de libros, enciclopedias y algunos libros escolares. Nada de contenido trivial sino cosas que fuesen de provecho. Un escritorio al lado, bien acomodado con una silla de madera con un pequeño cojín de color negro. Sobre la silla había un chico escribiendo. Se trataba de Musashi. Sus cabellos verdes estaban cortos aunque dos mechones que estaban a los lados de su cara le caían por debajo de la barbilla. Usaba lentes redondos y tenía una mirada serena y concentrada.

Del otro lado de la habitación se encontraba su compañero de cuarto, al menos hasta que uno de los dos se fuese de la casa apenas se graduase. Estaba acostado en una cama individual. Del lado suyo, en la pared más cercana, tenías pegados posters de equipos de futbol y algunas bandas de rock. Observaba el cielo detenidamente, viendo el foco que permanecía encendido ya que las luces del sol hacía rato que se habían ido. Lanzaba un balón de futbol al aire y lo cachaba sin esfuerzo alguno. No le daba mucha importancia ya que parecía estar pensativo en algo.

La habitación venía complementada con las cosas que un chico necesita tener en un cuarto regular, así que nos omitiremos esa parte.

La habitación tenía un aspecto cálido por parte de la lámpara además que las cortinas permanecían cerradas. Su ventana no era tan grande pero les era suficiente para poder ver el patio en los días soleados cuando tenían interés alguno. Si no, solo cerraban la cortina y salían al patio para verlo mejor. La puerta estaba igual cerrada. Quizás se irían a dormir pronto o bajarían a tomar una merienda, todo variaba. Musashi tomo un sorbo de café y siguió escribiendo. Daichi seguía lanzando la pelota al aire con el mismo aire pensativo.

Seguirían haciendo esto hasta que Suu les llamará para que bajasen a cenar.

Cada cuarto tenía un baño propio que debía ser compartido por ambos compañeros de cuarto. Era mucho mejor que tener que hacer fila y esperar por un turno. Los que vivían en esa casa no eran pocos.

Pero como suele suceder en las casas que siempre hay algo mejor, este caso no era la excepción. La casa contaba con un maravilloso baño en la planta alta. Regadera, una tina y de un tamaño considerablemente grande. Un brillante espejo donde una chica rubia frotaba sus dientes, asegurándose que quedaran brillantes. Sus cabellos le caían por debajo de la espalda y brillaban de forma increíble como el sol.

Entre ratos interrumpía su ciclo de cepillado y volteaba a ver a su compañera que estaba en la tina dándose un baño de burbujas, relajándose de un pesado día.

-¿Cómo te la pasaste el día de hoy, Miki? Casi no conversamos en todo el día. Estuve demasiado ocupada en la sala del consejo estudiantil y casi no paso tiempo con mis lindas hermanas. Cuéntame, ¿a cuántos chicos flechaste el día de hoy?-lanzo un guiñito mientras sonreía.

Miki no le volteaba a ver. Estaba demasiado relajada como para voltearle a ver. Se hundió entre las burbujas hasta antes de la nariz. Cuando salio tenía una barba de espuma rodeándole la barbilla, se limpió de ella y repitió el proceso. Cuando salio por segunda vez se acordó que Dia esperaba una respuesta ya que no había vuelto a su ciclo de cepillado y seguía mirándole con una sonrisa.

-A ninguno. No tengo interés de ello, no soy tú.

-Oh, vamos. Estas exagerando, eso de las cartas de amor ceso hace ya buen rato.

-Supongo, pero honestamente estoy demasiado ocupada en el club de arte que casi no me da tiempo de ello.

-Ya veo, pero, ¿no hay chicos lindos allí?

-Algunos, pero no lo suficiente como para enamorarme de ellos.

Miki seguía jugando con la espuma de la ducha. Era relajante y divertido a la vez.

-O quizás es que no tienes interés en ellos porque tú ya tienes a alguien especial para ti, ¿no crees?-menciono Dia con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿De quién hablas?-pregunto Miki pero Dia prosiguió con su cepillado de dientes por lo que no pudo contestarle.

Miki se quedó pensativa.

-Nada de dulces antes de cenar-desu.

-¡Oh, vamos! Solo es un gustito, después comeré mi cena, lo prometo.

-Nada de protestas, plebeya. Ya has oído. Ven a cenar, es imperdonable que un buen plebeyo descuide su salud.

-No tienes que sonar siempre tan mandón, Kiseki-argumento Ran mientras inflaba las mejillas enojada mientras se sentaba al lado suyo en la mesa.

-También lo digo por ustedes; Musashi, Rhythm, después leerán y escucharan música cuanto deseen. Es hora de comer, después quiero verlos bañados, ya luego podrán hacer lo que quieran, solo que antes de las diez. No quiero que se desvelen como cierta personita-desu-Suu fijo su mirada en Kusu-Kusu. Ésta se sonrojo mostrando una sonrisita.

-Yo por mi parte me defiendo que si no duermo bien es por culpa de ella. Deberían sacarle el televisor escondido que tiene en la habitación-dechu.

-¿Televisor escondido-desu?

-¡Pepe, te dije que lo guardaras en secreto!

-Lo siento, quiero dormir bien.

-Suficiente las dos; Pepe, come. En cambio tú, Kusu-Kusu, si requiero que me des ese televisor. No tengo ningún problema en que lo conserves pero ese televisor lo ando buscando desde hace rato y culpe a Daichi que lo tenía escondido-desu.

-¡Viste que no era yo! ¿Ya me puedes quitar el castigo?

-Cuando acabes de cenar-desu.

-¡Genial! Justo hoy iban a dar un partido fenomenal.

Suu le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Solo hasta las diez, recuerden eso-desu.

-Suu, ¡hoy iban a dar un buen programa de comedia! Mejor quítamelo mañana.

-Eso ni hablar señorita. Bien puedes verlo en el televisor de la sala-desu.

-Pero es que ese de Kiseki siempre lo tiene ocupado viendo sus programas de dictadores y quién sabe qué tonteras más.

-¡Oye, estoy aprendiendo de historia! De esa forma podré ver algunos consejos para ganar las elecciones de presidente del consejo estudiantil del próximo semestre.

-¿Sigues en rencor porque Dia te gano?-pregunto Ran con risa burlona mientras tomaba un trozo de pasta con un tenedor y se lo metía a la boca.

-Siento mucho eso, Kiseki-hablo Dia con tono de disculpa.-Por eso bien te había dado el privilegio que fueses el vicepresidente.

-Gracias pero no, plebeya. No es que lo desprecie pero si es que no soy el primero al mando, mejor que no sea nada.

Suu lanzó un suspiro. Ya no quedaba nadie más para servir salvo ella. Como supuso, Yoru no se presentó en la cena, pero tenía un plan.

Fue a la sartén y comenzó a freír una receta especial hecha a base de atún. Sabía lo mucho que Yoru amaba ese platillo y que podía olerlo a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Sirvió su parte de la cena y adorno el plato especial para Yoru. Lo acomodo de modo elegante y presentable, delicioso era una característica demasiado notoria.

Lo coloco cerca de la ventana y se fue a la mesa a comer con el resto.

Su arma secreta estaba lista.

**Segunda parte**

-Hinamori-san, deje de andar vagando y póngase a trabajar-exclamo una chica de rubios cabellos que le miraba con unos penetrantes ojos azules.

-Lulu, no ando de muchos ánimos últimamente. La escuela y además tengo que dar la mitad de mi paga a mis "hijas". Notoriamente, no afecta con mis estudios porque mis padres me la pagan, pero este dinero era para mis caprichos.

-No me interesan tus problemas personales, Amu, solo haz tu trabajo. Vagando no creas que recibirás dinero. Además, ¿Quién te mando a tener tantas hijas? Eso cúlpatelo a tus diversas personalidades.

Dicho eso, Lulu siguió atendiendo la caja. Había mucha clientela en la cafetería esa noche. Amu lanzo un bostezo mientras sacaba su celular. Tenía de portada una fotografía donde estaba ella con sus lindas hijas: Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia en un día de campo con el resto de los chicos, pero en la foto solo estaban las cinco.

Es lindo trabajar por una razón. Antes se gastaba su paga en cosas triviales como ropa que muchas veces no usaba o variedades de dulces que lamentaba comer después de un tiempo. Ahora tenía que dar una pensión para mantener a sus niñas además del apoyo que daba Tsukasa pagando la colegiatura.

Siguió contemplando la fotografía mientras lanzaba un suspiro nostálgico. Crecían tan rápido.

-Es bastante agradable que el ciclo este pronto a acabarse ¿no creen?-comento Tsukasa dirigiéndose a un grupo de cuatro chicos.

Los cuatro estaban sentados observando las flores del jardín real mientras conversaban animosamente.

-He decidido llevarme a Kusu-Kusu un rato conmigo-comento Rima contestándole.-Ahora que requiero hacer una especie de servicio social necesita una discípula para poder enseñar todos mis conocimiento del bello arte de la risa.

-Pensé que cuando dijiste que estudiabas eso era en broma-replico Tadase-, ¿era en serio?

-Mis padres se opusieron pero sí me decidí, solo que no quería decírselos. Así que medio decía que estudiaba algo serio pero en realidad no es así, espero poder ejercer mi carrera pronto.

-¿Qué, te dedicaras a ser un payaso?-dijo de manera burlona Kukai mientras lanzaba una carcajada. Rima mostro una cara de pocos amigos.

-Para que lo sepan, hay una ciencia relacionada al estudio de la risa llamada Gelotologia, ¿no es así, Mashiro-san?-musito Tsukasa con una sonrisa.

-Así es, me especializare en la Risoterapia-afirmo con una sonrisa.-Me verán en los hospitales alegrando a la gente y llevare a Kusu-Kusu conmigo.

-Oí por ahí que ella tendrá una obra al finalizar el ciclo, ¿sabías?-hablo Nagihiko mientras estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Ya me informó. Esto de estudiar en otra ciudad…casi no sé lo que le sucede a esa chica todo el tiempo, pero gracias al cielo que estás inactivo y me ayudas a tenerme al tanto.

-¿Qué harás, hablando justo de eso, de tu vida, Nagihiko?-hablo Kukai mientras comía un pan relleno de crema batida. Una chica que estaba de brazos cruzados estaba escondida detrás de un pilar mientras los observaba. No tenía deleite de estar cerca de tanto azúcar, además que quería estar presentable para la entrevista que le iban a hacer. Se trataba de Utau que recién regresando de una gira que acababa de tener estaba esperando a que Kukai acabase de platicar y poder seguir con sus responsabilidades. Como veía que se había manchado la cara con ese pan saco un pañuelo y le limpio el rostro. No toleraba que su novio estuviese en fachas poco agraciadas.

-Actualmente ando ayudando a mi madre mientras decido mi futuro. Todavía no tengo mucha prisa, apenas tengo diecinueve años. Les da algunas clases de baile tradicional a tres chicas, muy guapas en verdad.

Rima frunció el ceño.

-Pero no tanto como tú, cariño-Nagihiko le dio un beso en la frente.

-Que trata sorpresa, Fujisaki-kun-hablo Tadase con una sonrisa-, nunca pensé que tu madre fuese a hacer eso.

-Ya sabes, se dedicaba a mí porque era bella cuando joven y tenía un cuerpo delicado.

-Pues a mi parecer sigues pareciéndome una chica con ese cabello largo-murmuro Utau.

-¡Oh bueno, te haremos ver varonil con una reta de futbol! Eh, ¿Qué dices?-Kukai le paso un brazo por el cuello de Nagihiko y le mostró una sonrisa con sus dientes.

-Recuerda que tienes que llevarme al parque en quince minutos-le reclamo Utau mientras daba un golpe incesante con su zapatilla al suelo. Observaba los panes que se mostraban deliciosos. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo al plato y tomo un choux-cream comiéndoselo en dos mordiscos. No había comido nada en todo el día.

-Mi parte ya está lista, ¿Qué me dices tú?

-De igual modo. Ya pude hacer esta parte y gracias a mi disciplina pude hacerla en menos tiempo que tú-comento Kairi con un brillo en sus lentes.

-Ay sí, ya el presumido-murmuro Yaya mientras se balanceaba y se dejaba caer en la alfombra.

-Soy demasiado listo, además tengo que apresurarme para que pueda ir a ver mis resultados del examen. ¿Gustas acompañarme?

-No creo eso posible, mi mamá me pidió cuidar a Tsubasa. Tengo que ayudarle con su tarea y a veces se pone quisquilloso, no quiere que nadie más que yo lo ayude, aunque me hubiese gustado acompañarte. Lo más seguro es que quedaste-menciono con una sonrisa mientras le daba un golpe suave en el hombro con su puño.-Si gustas, para compensarlo todo puedes estar conmigo en la noche, iré a ver a Amu.

-Ya tiene un buen rato que no la veo, ahora que la mencionas. Estuve tan ocupado con estudiar para el examen de ingreso a la universidad y además de ayudarle a mi hermana para recibir el pago que tengo que darle a Musashi cada mes. ¿Cómo te las ingenias tú, Yaya?

-Mis padres me ayudan a pagarlo.

-¿Cómo?

-Consideran algo benéfico para mí que ayude a una discípula, piensan que con eso adquiriré madurez. Ambos tratan de conseguirme trabajos de medio tiempo y en fines de semana para que no alteren mis estudios.

-Se me hace difícil ver una escena de ti trabajando-dijo Kairi con una sonrisa con el codo apoyado en la mesa.

-Cierra el pico-dijo haciendo un puchero. Luego él para compensar lo dicho le dio un beso en la mejilla, después se retiró.

Sanjou-san estaba escribiendo en su celular cuando fue interrumpida por Yuu.

-Hola, Yukari, ¿qué cuentas de novedad?-hablo mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento.

Llevaba sus lentes puestos y su antiguo traje de profesor (creo que alguien tenía ropa sucia) y llevaba atado su cabello en una cola.

-Ando ocupada ahora, si me disculpas…

Pero fue interrumpida por Nikaido, que la agarro de su espalda, inclinándola, de tal modo que podían verse cara a cara.

-No llegaste temprano anoche. Te había preparado la cena.

-Yuu, sabes que lo siento. Estaba muy ocupada viendo los asuntos de Utau, conciertos, giras próximas además recién acaba de terminar su entrevista y ahora debe ir a una sesión de fotos.

-Pienso que trabajas demasiado-dijo él mientras le daba una masaje de hombros.-Mi linda esposa necesita descanso.

-Oh, Yuu, eso se siente tan bien-ella se estaba deleitando. Por un momento no pensaba más en sus preocupaciones.-Deseo tener vacaciones ya.

-Oh vamos, recién estamos comenzando la primavera. Tu hermano pronto está a graduarse y debes ver eses asunto con tus padres. Hablando del Rey de Roma, mira quien está aquí.

Kairi estaba a la puerta del departamento mientras depositaba sus cosas. No se impresiono de la escena que tenían esos dos, tanto estaba acostumbrado a verlos acaramelados como verlos lanzarse zapatos y demás cuando se enojaban. Simplemente los ignoro.

-Necesito mi paga.

-En un momento te la daré, ahora ando en un momento con mi lindo Yuu.

Kairi solo lanzo un suspiro mientras leía una revista. Ya acababa de recibir sus resultados. Había aprobado, como lo esperaba, solo que primero se lo diría a sus padres, su hermana no estaba en condiciones para recibir la noticia.

-¡Oh, ya hemos acabado otro ciclo escolar!-suspiraba Rikka mientras observaba por la ventana de la escuela.

-Casi, nos faltan unas semanas más-respondió Hikaru, inexpresivo como siempre.

-Ah, pero ya es poco. Solo un año más y seremos estudiantes de preparatorio ¿lindo, no? Podremos ver a las Charas al menos un año antes que se gradúen. Convivir con ellos, charlar, ver que hacen en la escuela.

-¿Por qué insistes en llamarles Charas, Rikka?

-Bueno, es más fácil de reconocerlos de esa manera, además-se apoyó entre sus brazos mientras miraba el cielo-, es lindo ver como ellos lograron tener este privilegio de ser humanos. Tendrán una bella vida por delante.

Hikaru esbozo una sonrisa mientras le frotaba la cabeza.

-Por cierto, hoy Amu nos invitó a la cafetería donde trabaja. Hoy hay 2X1 o algo así. Acuérdate que me dijiste que en la próxima promoción me llevarías. Todos irán, nosotros también debemos ir.

-Ni siquiera te había contestado, pero, si gustas ir…

-¡Sí, sí, quiero ir!-dijo Rikka dando saltitos. Ya las clases habían acabado ya ellos dos les había tocado hacer el servicio. Por la ventana veían como la tarde estaba llegando con unos tonos naranjas y rojos. Veían como un equipo de béisbol de la escuela estaba haciendo unos últimos entrenamientos antes de retirarse.

Algunos pájaros volaban por el cielo antes de llegar a sus ramas y empezar a alistar todo para descansar y, observando más a lo lejos veían como las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a encenderse para dar inicio a la vida nocturna. Se escuchaba el ruido de algunos coches y de igual modo el dulce sonido silencioso del viento. Se olía el aroma de las flores y un poco de humo proveniente de quién sabe dónde. Tantos olores y ruidos mezclados eran tan interesantes. Rikka permanecía con los ojos cerrados mientras Hikaru le frotaba la cabeza.

Verdaderamente es una delicia estar vivo.

-¡Demasiado trabajo para una noche!-Amu se dejó caer en una silla mientras jadeaba. No quería moverse en un buen rato. Sentía que le dolían las piernas y solo quería cerrar los ojos por un buen rato.

Ya la clientela se había retirado hacia mucho, pero tenía que atender a sus invitados: sus amigos, que accedieron con agrado a la invitación de la peli rosa de pasar a comer unos postres que estaban de promoción. Lulu le sugirió la idea.

Todos charlaban animosamente, ya la noche hacía rato que había caído y las estrellas estaban brillantes en el firmamento, o las pocas que se podían ver.

Tadase se percató de la condición de Amu y se acercó a ella con mirada curiosa.

-Amu, ¿sucede algo?-pregunto él mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Eh?, Ah, Tadase, lo siento no te había visto. Ando algo cansada-bostezo-, pero está bien, ya tengo la paga necesaria para las chicas para el mes. Quería darle un dinero adicional y he trabajado más de la cuenta en horas extras-volvió a bostezar.- ¿Qué me cuentas tú?

-¿Yo? Pues me va muy bien, gracias. Casi no me da tiempo de verte en la escuela, ¿vas bien con las materias?

-Sí, algo duro pero todo bien. Solo que me he desesperado y rodado por la cama, lo usual, tú sabes.

-Me lo he de imaginar, pero es lindo que lo hagas por las chicas. Yo solo tengo a Kiseki y me causa muchos gastos, ya sabes como suele ser caprichoso con sus cosas. Es como tener un hijo rebelde con problemas existenciales-lanzo una risita mientras tomaba un sorbo de un líquido brillante que estaba en un vaso de cristal.- Por cierto, ¿Qué has sabido de Ikuto?

-Pues que está muy bien. Ha dado muchos conciertos en poco tiempo y esta adquirieron fama, quizás en verano venga a visitarnos-dijo Amu con una sonrisa mientras igual tomaba el contenido de su vaso.- Esta demasiado fuerte, ¿no crees?

-Solo es un poco de licor, algo para relajar los nervios, ando en mis últimos exámenes y necesito algo de descanso para relajarme y pensar adecuadamente. Estar aquí hace que me relaje, los chicos y sus historias y encontrarnos, es lindo.

-Justamente, oye, ¿te serie de mucha molestia que me acompañaras a dejarle el dinero a Suu? No quiero ir sola.

-De acuerdo, deja que me coma el bollo que encargue y te acompaño.

-Muchas gracias, yo igual necesito relajarme-dicho esto, Amu termino de tomarse lo que había en el vaso. Lanzo un suspiro y deposito el vaso con un golpe sordo.

**Tercera parte**

Kusu-Kusu hizo una reverencia al público mientras estaba tomada de las manos con el resto de sus compañeros del club de drama. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir como locos e incluso hubo unos cuantos que lanzaron unos silbidos y gritos de alegría. Los chicos del club estaban disfrazados de personajes como payasos, aristócratas y gente común de siglos antiguos. Una obra muy peculiar. El reflector se posó sobre la rubia-castaña mientras tenía un sombrero y atuendo de bufón de color naranja, parecido al que tenía cuando Chara.

Rima le estaba aplaudiendo desde primera fila. El orgullo se reflejaba en su rostro.

La obra había salido de maravilla, todas esas horas de ensayo, esos momentos de estrés y de lágrimas valieron la pena al escuchar semejante número de aplausos. Con esto se finalizaba el evento de fin de ciclo. Al día siguiente se realizaría la graduación para los que se iban a graduar de preparatoria. Los chicos todavía habían terminado su primer año, todavía tenían tiempo, aunque si debían asistir porque era necesario que todos los estudiantes estuviesen presentes, algunos tendrían que participar y se darían menciones honor a alumnos que hiciesen algo extraordinario y de buen provecho para la escuela.

Ejemplo de ello lo hizo Miki con Kiseki que abrieron una campaña para el mejoramiento de la escuela. En poco tiempo los salones estaban más ordenados y el patio estaba impecable y con hermosas flores. Ya la primavera estaba en su máximo esplendor al ver semejante vista, además, Miki había pintado un hermoso mural donde se reflejaba los beneficios de la educación. Una hermosa obra en verdad que muchos críticos calificaron como buena y que sugerían a Miki sus escuelas de arte para cuando se graduara de la preparatoria. Ella acepto con agrado tales propuestas y pensaba desde ese momento la mejor escuela para ella. Tenía que decidir ya por su futuro como artista.

Kiseki en cambio lo hacía para adquirir popularidad. Al involucrarse en ese tipo de actividades influía de manera positiva en los estudiantes, así, en las próximas elecciones de presidente del consejo estudiantil, tenía la confianza que fuesen a elegirlo; además, claro, hacer buenas obras hacía sus plebeyos era algo que como buen rey debía hacer.

Volviendo a la graduación, muchos estudiantes asistieron y recibieron reconocimientos. Al dúo que ya mencionamos obtuvieron uno por hacer algo en beneficio a la sociedad y el público estudiantil y general les aplaudió y felicito.

Puntos a favor para Kiseki, pronto él comenzaría a hacer un mundo perfecto donde él fuese el gobernante. Solo de esa forma las cosas se arreglarían.

Tadase le explicaba que es cosa de jóvenes el cambiar el mundo, pero que muchas veces no siempre se lograba. Allí era cuando Kiseki afirmaba que él tenía ventaja porque antes de ser humano había sido un Chara y de tal forma las emociones humanas innecesarias que impedían el buen progreso no le afectarían.

Tadase solo se encogió de hombros y felicito a su pupilo por su esfuerzo. Miki fue felicitada por Amu y por un chico de cabellos castaños que hizo incomodar a Kiseki en cierto modo, aunque trato de ignorarlo.

-Tendré cerca de un mes de tiempo libre de escuela y me gustaría mucho expandir un poco mis caminos y recibir algo de dinero extra-desu, ¿qué sugerirías?

-Bueno-musito Dia mientras se colocaba un dedo en la barbilla y pensaba-, mientras esperamos el comienzo del nuevo ciclo trata de conseguir trabajo limpiando y cocinando en casas ajenas, con suerte, gracias a tu talento te darán mucho dinero-hablo con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú crees-desu?

-Absolutamente, trabajas un rato aquí en la casa y luego te dedicas mientras a trabajar fuera. Los demás se irán de vacaciones con sus chicos y quizás se demoren días, la casa no se ensuciara tanto y no tendrás que cocinar demasiado.

-Además que el Chara Change que aún tenemos puedo hacerlo más rápido-desu-expreso con una sonrisa-, ¡está decidido, entonces!

En ese preciso momento alisto sus cosas y comenzó a hacer carteles ofreciendo sus servicios de cocina casera y limpieza. Costos accesibles y buena calidad.

En menos del tiempo que tomo para escribir esto, Suu ya estaba trabajando en diez casas limpiando y cocinando, todo a la velocidad de la luz. Todos estaban satisfechos con su trabajo que el pago era por adelantado. Suu tenía lo suficiente para poder pasar lo que restaban de las vacaciones en un lugar bonito, o quizás guardarlo para alguna emergencia o algo que se presentase.

Su mayor cliente era el profesor Nikaido, quien debido a que él con Sanjou estaban ocupados, dedicaban su confianza en Kairi, pero debido a que después que se enteraron que estudiaría la universidad en el extranjero, la desesperación por conseguir de alguien que les atendiese se hizo presente. Finalmente se apareció Suu con una mensajera, un ángel caído del cielo dispuesta a librarles de ese problema, por lo que esa casa era su primordial ocupación, ya no trabajaba más en casas ajenas, prefería atender al profesor por ser viejo amigo. En recompensa Yuu le paga hasta de más. Nada era suficiente ante los cuidados de buena calidad de Suu. Las camas tendidas, los pisos brillantes y la comida caliente, por no decir del café a buena hora. Suu era su máxima salvación.

Con el dinero extra recibido y además de la parte extra que le mandaba Amu a Suu, esa noche los chicos que quedaban todavía en casa pudieron degustar de deliciosas carnes con verduras y patatas. Pronto planearían una pequeña salida. Todavía faltaban algunos días antes que el nuevo ciclo comenzase así que era mejor aprovechar esos pequeñas días de descanso.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Días de descanso**

**Primera parte**

Bien necesariamente no eran las primeras vacaciones que las Charas tenían, ya que con anterioridad habían pasado su primera navidad con forma humana, eso sin contar cuando también eran Charas. Una experiencia agradable y desagradable a la vez para algunos y para otros fue solo una festividad más. Pero hay que agregar además se corría el rumor que Ikuto regresaría en una de esos tantos días para pedirle matrimonio a Amu, muchos desconocían quien había corrido ese rumor pero sea quien sea cumplió con su cometido, esa noticia se esparció como reguero de pólvora y muchos ya la tomaron como cierta. Ella solo se dignó con suspirar llena de irritación ya que aún desde tan lejos Ikuto la seguía molestando, además, hasta ese tiempo no había pasado nada, eso la molestaba más porque se ilusionaba que fuese cierto. Fantaseaba con su vestido de novia e incluso practicaba los votos matrimoniales, haciendo que todos se rieran de ella cuando la escuchaban murmurar el sí acepto dejándola más roja que un tomate. Fuera de eso Navidad se celebró con completa naturalidad. Buenos deseos, regalos y deliciosa comida a cargo de Suu para que todo fuese perfecto. Ahora estaban todos en unas agradable y relajantes vacaciones de primavera antes que las clases diesen comienzo.

Como se había mencionado antes, Suu estaba ocupada casi todo el día atendiendo casas ajenas con atenciones de una buena ama de casa. Solo fue por las primeras dos semanas ya que quería, al igual que todos, disfrutar de unas lindas vacaciones.

Ran seguía con sus entrenamientos de porristas y daba lo mejor de sí entrenando con Kusu-Kusu cada mañana. Se llevaba muy bien con ella al igual que con Temari. Las tres chicas siempre estaban juntas, charlando de sus cosas, solo que Temari dejaba los entrenamientos y ejercicios para ellas. Cada día a las seis de la mañana era que comenzaba el ejercicio matutino corriendo varias vueltas de manera constante y con paso firme. Varias veces se había visto a Kusu-Kusu ponerle Red-Bull o Coca-Cola a sus jugos que Suu le hacía, recibiendo reproches obvios por parte de la misma al mencionarle que eso no era bueno para su salud.

Kusu-Kusu a veces no lo entendía. Cuando Chara no sentía que sus fuerzas y energías se acabasen tan rápido, ahora como humana se agotaba con mucha facilidad aun cuando no estaba en clases. Las diversas diversiones, las idas al campo y a la playa y los entrenamientos simplemente la dejaban agotada. Más de una vez cuando todos los que quedaban se decidían a ver una película se podía ver como ella siempre andaba con una sonrisa en sus labios a los comienzos de ésta, pero que apenas pasaban unos veinte minutos ya estaba dormitando en el sofá. Rhythm era el encargado de llevarlo a su habitación, donde dormía con Pepe.

Pepe por otra parte trataba de ver las soluciones para resolver el problema que Suu ya le había mencionado. Musashi se ofreció a ayudarle leyendo diversos artículos de los diversos conservadores y químicos dañinos que puede haber en una sola porción de caramelo.

Claro que los diversos libros y explicaciones no lograron persuadirla sino que simplemente la hacían dormir mientras se repoyaba en el hombro de Musashi mientras comía la paleta. Nadie sabía cómo lograba, incluso durmiendo, evitar mostrar su boca, nadie había visto la boca, lengua o dientes de Pepe. Nunca.

Varias veces Musashi desistía sus intentos de ayudar a Pepe y simplemente se dedicaba a leer en voz alta para que ella se quedase dormida y así poder quitarle las paletas. Sus intentos fueron en vano ya que podía tener fuerza incluso quedando inconsciente. En serio anhelaba conocer el color de sus labios y ver esa encantadora sonrisa que de seguro tendría. Lanzo un bufido y siguió leyendo mientras ella seguía repoyado en él. Obviamente a él no le importaba en realidad, que hiciera lo que quisiese. No sabía porque lo hacía, que Kairi y Yaya saliesen no iba a significar que obligatoriamente él y Pepe lo hicieran, pero al parecer las cosas eran algo más confusas y pensó por un momento que en realidad se había enamorado de ella.

No día creerlo.

La tarde estaba tan tranquila. Cuando no se tiene ninguna responsabilidad por parte de la escuela alguien finalmente puede hallar un momento de descanso. Cuando anunciaron finalmente las vacaciones, Miki aprovecho todo lo que pudo para hacer sus trabajos pendientes encerrada en su habitación. Dibujaba cuanto quisiese y tenía algunos trabajos colgados en el cuarto además de tener su material a la vista. Ella solo compartía cuarto con Dia. Ran dormía con Temari. Suu tenía un cuarto para ella sola.

Honestamente no tenía problemas con Dia pero a veces sentía como que estaba demasiado tiempo con Kiseki. Ella aun recordaba las cosas de su aventura cuando buscaban el Embrión, parecían como si las cosas hubiesen sigo un lívido sueño; pero sí pasaron, ella todavía los recordaba.

Trazaba una línea de color marrón en una manta mientras comenzaba a fantasear. Con eso se divertía en el día, Suu no estaba en casa por andar con algunas ocupaciones por lo que la casa estaba vacía. Varios se habían ido con sus antiguos dueños por las vacaciones y estaban divirtiéndose en varias partes del país.

Tanta fue su concentración que ni cuenta se dio que se había hecho de noche, al ver por su ventana vio las hermosas estrellas que estaban en el cielo. Olfateo que abajo ya Suu estaba cocinando la cena, iban a comer pasta con pastel de carne.

Se froto las manos, había un poco de frío esa noche. Escuchó un ruido que provenía del techo, como si alguien estuviese arriba. Había una escalera en forma de caracol que estaba en un cuarto secreto cerca de su habitación que daba al techo. Se sentía una tranquilidad, el viento soplaba algunas hojas y nubes. La luna estaba brillante como esa vez, solo que no estaba en luna llena pero estaba tan brillante, como una sonrisa.

Kiseki estaba con su telescopio mientras con libreta en mano hacía anotaciones. Miki se le quedo viendo algo extrañada mientras se acercaba.

Cerca de él tenía una mesita con una taza de café todavía llena, estaba fría así que insinuaba que Kiseki había olvidado tomársela por andar concentrado con sus cosas. Lucía tan atractivo con ese atuendo casual que tenía puesto. Sus cabellos meciéndose por el viento combinado con esa mirada seria y concentrada cuando estaba trabajando.

Una ramita crujió cuando Miki le puso el pie, desviando la mirada de Kiseki del telescopio a la peli azul.

-Buenas noches, plebeya-dijo el en modo de saludo y con expresión indiferente.

-Buenas noches, Kiseki, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Adelantando un proyecto en que estoy trabajando. Comienzo a oler comida, ¿ya Suu está comenzando a cocinar?

-De hecho ya termino, pide que bajemos.

-Iré en dos minutos-puso su ojo en la lente del telescopio y hacía su última anotación.

Permaneció en silencio por un rato mientras lo observaba. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras el viendo le movía el cabello. Se froto las manos de nuevo, en serio había algo de fresco.

Kiseki se dio cuenta de ello y le ofreció su abrigo que tenía cerca. Ni siquiera le preguntó, simplemente lo tomo y se lo coloco en los hombros para que ella se tapase como mejor lo viese y siguió con lo suyo. Tenía un abrigo y no se lo había puesto, Miki no comprendía eso.

Mientras comenzaba a desarmar su equipo, Miki se tapó más con el abrigo mientras el rojo de sus mejillas se tornaba más intenso.

Después de un rato ambos bajaron a cenar. Eran los únicos que estaban en la casa con Suu, al menos por esa hora. Todos habían ido a la playa así que no tardarían en llegar.

La idea que hizo Suu hace varios días del atún no resulto tanto como deseaba, pero al menos Yoru se comió lo del plato y con eso tenía suficiente. Ya era un nuevo día y simplemente sentía que tenía que aprovechar el día.

Comenzó a hacer sus labores matutinas preparando el desayuno aun cuando todos seguían durmiendo. Anoche había sido bastante divertida, después de llegar de la playa se la pasaron conversando en la mesa de todo lo que habían hecho y de los caracoles que habían traído consigo. Por esa noche y lo que eran todas las de las vacaciones la regla de Suu de dormirse antes de las diez era olvidada.

Ya Suu se había vuelto habilidosa, además de combinarla con el Chara Change, ya tenía listo el desayuno en menos tiempo de lo que hubiese esperado.

Ella, al igual que el resto, todavía conservaba su habilidad de Chara Change por alguna extraña razón, pero bien que sabían ocuparla ya que no alteraba a sus antiguos dueños sino a ellos. De esa forma, Suu era una experta cocinando, Miki hacía sus trabajos más rápido, Kiseki se sentía con más confianza al momento de mandar, Musashi tenía mejores habilidades y Temari se volvía a veces loca con espada o cualquier arma a la mano. A veces el Chara Change era intencional o de manera accidental, procuraban controlarlo para no hacerla accidental.

Daichi ya se había despertado hacía rato y estaba en el patio haciendo entrenamientos con una pelota de futbol. Kusu-Kusu dormitaba en el sofá. Insistía que a pesar de haberse trasnochado todavía seguía con fuerzas.

Musashi estaba leyendo un libro mientras estaba sentado a la mesa. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer ese día y necesitaba tener un buen desayuno para que su rendimiento fuese bueno.

-¿Qué vamos a desayuna?-le pregunto él a Suu que seguía dándole vuelta al contenido de la sartén con una espátula.

-Sardinas con salsa de tomate-desu-menciono ella con una sonrisa mientras seguía con su labor.

Le sirvió a Musashi y mientras esperaba a que los demás bajasen, siguió con el plan que había ideado esa mañana.

Coloco una porción de sardinas en un plato cerca de la ventana como la otra vez había hecho con el atún solo que esta vez tenía un as bajo la manga.

Arriba del plato había puesto una trampa que había hecho con ayuda de Pepe viendo tutoriales en internet, y a pesar que les costó bastantito hacerla logaron tenerla lista para la ocasión.

Esta vez Yoru no se le escaparía, mostro una sonrisa y se apresuró a llegar a la cocina porque escuchaba las pisadas del resto aproximarse a ella para desayunar.

¿Qué había sido de la vida de ese gato hasta el momento? No muchos lo sabían con detalle, inclusive Ikuto era ajeno a lo que sucedía. A algunos por falta de información no sabían nada de nada, otro de por sí no les interesaba, en esta última se encontraba Kiseki.

Eru había estado conversando con Iru referente a eso. Ellas igual se encontraban de vacaciones y lo disfrutaba encerradas en el departamento de Utau con el aire acondicionado encendido y viendo películas de diferentes clases con toda la comida chatarra a su disposición.

-Yo creo que deberíamos preocuparnos, Iru-comenzó hablando Eru mientras hacía como que volteaba arriba. Así como nadie había visto la boca de Pepe, casi nadie había visto los ojos de Eru. Eran un misterio hasta ahora.

-Él ya está demasiado grandecito, ¿no crees? Déjalo que haga lo que quiera, que sus consecuencias sean el fruto de sus acciones-dijo de modo aspirante mientas comía una fritura con desgana.

-Eso lo sé, pero al ser el antiguo Chara de Ikuto, e Ikuto es el hermano de Utau, eso lo hace prácticamente nuestro primo. Entre familia se ayuda, Iru.

-Familia o no familia me importa un carajo-seguía diciendo sin siquiera voltearla a ver.-Además ¿de qué te preocupas? No te afecta, mejor preocúpate a seguir con lo antiguo que hacías, ¿Qué era?... ¡ah sí! Tú y tus intentos de querer unir a las personas con amor.

-Es que también estoy haciendo eso, Iru.

-¿Cómo?-ahora si la volteo a ver pero con mirada de poco interés.

-Bueno, prácticamente me preocupa también Yoru, pero no es por mis razones propias, sino es por la pobre de Suu que está en extremo preocupada por él. ¿Eso no te da a insinuar algo?

-Honestamente sí sé, pero no me interesa.

-Pues a mí sí, recuerda mi nuevo eslogan: "prometo que te juntare con tu ser correspondido o moriré en el intento"-dicho eso salio del departamento a toda velocidad.

Iru la siguió con la mirada puesta en el cristal de la ventana que estaba cerca de ella. La vio cruzar la calle, rodear un árbol, doblar la esquina y luego perderla de vista.

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras hacía como que no le interesaba. Las emociones humanas pueden ser molestas muchas veces, en ellas se incluye el amor.

Hubo un festival casi a las afueras de la ciudad por esos días.

Temari lucia con elegancia el kimono nuevo que había sido pagado por el descuido de Rhythm como se mencionó con anterioridad.

Iba acompañada de él mientras iban tomados de las manos. Eran uno de esos pequeños momentos en los que parecían hermanos.

En la escuela muchos chicos eran los que iban tras Temari. Era una chica muy guapa de modales elegantes, mirada dulce y llena de hermosura.

Casi no se le había visto tratar con algún chico que la estuviese acosando después de clases. Solo recibía con amabilidad los sacos de cartas de que recibía. El San Valentín pasado recibió bastantes además de muchas declaraciones.

Ella veía sin importancia ellos porque no estaba interesado en ninguno de ellos, en cambio Daichi se retorcía de los celos cuando veía que alguien quería pasarse de listo con ella.

Siempre aparecía a tiempo para defenderla, aunque para sorpresa de él eso la enfurecía. Según ella podía cuidarse solita bastante bien sin ayuda de él o de nadie.

Aun cuando le había dicho eso él seguía vigilándola. Se sintió terrible cuando estuvo a punto de perderla cuando un eran Charas, no quería que algo malo le pasase con esa forma, más cuando los peligros aumentaban en su situación de ser una mujer rodeada de hombres, muchos los cuales no eran buenas influencias o dignos de confiar. Era lo único que le enfurecía de ella: que fuese demasiado atractiva.

Al verla tomada de la tomada de la mano con Rhythm se tranquilizó por un momento mientras suspiraba lleno de alivio. Al menos su hermano la vigilaría, aunque era menor que ella, pero en estatura él estaba más grande, con eso era suficiente.

Estaba oculto detrás de un puesto de comida mientras los vigilaba. Comía algunas castañas calientes mirando de reojo a la pareja de hermanos. Al ver que la bolsa papel estaba ya sin castañas fue a pedir unas cuantas más, honestamente el hombre que las vendía las hacía deliciosas.

Para cuando regreso a su puesto de vigilancia se sorprendió que Rhythm estuviera platicando tranquilamente con Kusu-Kusu y Pepe, pero de Temari no veía rastros.

Iba a ir a preguntarle al respecto pero corría el riesgo que descubriese que estaba espiándolos, haciendo que Temari se enfureciese porque justamente eso era lo que no quería que él hiciera. Rhythm iría con el chisme, no se le podía confiar nada.

Buscaría por todo el festival si fuese posible, no podía quedarse confiado de regresar a casa si no supiese que Temari estuviese bien. Aunque estuviera con un chico quería asegurarse que al menos fuese de confianza.

Camino con paso ansioso y apresurado, revisando en todos los rincones. Ya era de noche y las luces a veces confundían a sus ojos. Por un momento pareció que la había encontrado pero se trataba de Ran. Tenían un kimono casi similar y su peinado era casi idéntico, solo que Temari tenía el cabello largo. Ran andaba con Tadase mientras compartían un paquete de fresas con crema, se veían tan felices ambos.

Daichi ya sentía una horrible ansiedad, ¿dónde podía estar?

Encontró a toda la escuela en ese festival, a la gente del equipo de entrenamiento de futbol, e incluso gente con quien se topaba cuando iba a la escuela, pero de Temari ni su sombra. Había pensado incluso gritarle por su nombre, o de ir a preguntarle a su hermano.

Recorrió todo el festival hasta que sus pies se sintieron fatigados de tanto esfuerzo, ni en sus entrenamientos había corrido tanto.

Ya estaba del otro extremo y no había encontrado nada, estaba a punto de darse por vencido hasta que escucho el jadeo proveniente de una chica que se encontraba cerca.

Se aproximó un poco hasta que se encontró con un árbol inmenso donde dos sombras se encontraban bajo la enorme copa. Logro divisar a Temari que tenía la mirada reflejando terror.

Un tipo grande y desagradable tenía las intenciones que obviamente Daichi interpreto a la perfección al ver como rodeaba a la chica mientras veía como un poco de piel por encima de la rodilla de Temari se dejaba a la vista, no espero más y logro activar su Chara Change debido a la furia que poseía en aquel entonces, se aproximó hacia donde estaban y le dio un empujón tan gran que lo separo de Temari mientras esta se escondía detrás del chico peli verde. El tipo obviamente se enfureció, a juzgar por su tamaño y forma era obvio que no se trataba de ningún estudiante, así que Daichi le dio una enorme patada que, quizás exagerando un poco, pareciera que lo llevo al otro extremo del festival.

Cuando la cosa se tranquilizó un poco Daichi diviso que Temari estaba aún algo aterrada. Ella bien pudo haberse defendido ya que solía a verse tornarse agresiva con algunas chicos sin perder su encanto, e incluso rebanar una cereza en trozos perfectos, pero cuando se presenta esta situación una de plano no sabe qué hacer. La confianza se pierde y la ansiedad se hace presente, el cerebro no piensa con claridad y se paraliza por el miedo.

Antes que Daichi la hubiese perdido de vista ella se encontraba con su hermano hasta que quiso ir a comprar una bebida, hasta que se encontró con ese sujeto y se presentó esa situación que por fortuna Daichi logro evitar. Ella se abalanzo a él mientras largas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Él le froto la cabeza en señal de compasión mientras suspiraba aliviado.

-¿Qué decías de poder cuidarte sola?-musito mientras le seguía frotando la cabeza, acercándola más a él. Nunca se había sentido tan aliviado.

**Segunda Parte**

Pasando por parte del resto de los chicos, ellos de igual modo tenían que ingeniárselas para poder incluir a sus antiguas Charas, ahora sus tutorados, a sus tradicionales actividades vacacionales. Tenían que decir que eran una especie de compañeros a los cuales tenían que andar vigilando en las vacaciones, de tal modo sus padres les permitían llevarlos a los viajes, además la carta de recomendación de Tsukasa era convincente.

Tadase no tuvo tanto problema con Kiseki ya que la temática ya estaba algo tratada en su casa. Lo tuvo con él algunos días mientras se iba de vacaciones a Inglaterra a visitar a Ikuto que se encontraba de gira por esos lugares. Además, claro, de hacer un encargo que Tsukasa le había encomendado.

Allí Kiseki aprovecho a comprarle algunos materiales de pintura a Miki, no porque lo hubiese querido hacer da cariño como un regalo sino porque simplemente Tadase le obligó.

De regreso a Japón Kiseki le dio el presente a Miki mientras Tadase solo carcajeaba para sus adentros. Era bastante raro ver a un Kiseki dadivoso. Aunque claro, él también tenía sus asuntos, como por ejemplos su relación amorosa con Ran.

Sus padres al principio no estaban tan de acuerdo que estuviese con una menor de edad ya que aunque confiaban en su hijo las hormonas pueden ser muy engañosas, pero ya con el tiempo aceptaron dicha relación e incluso ya hasta consideraban a Ran su futura nuera.

Tadase varias veces también trataba de seguir un poco el juego, aunque muchas veces parecía tomarse con seriedad las cosas. En una ocasión le regalo un anillo a Ran que simbolizaba que apenas estuviesen preparados le daría la sortija original que los uniría para toda la vida.

Obviamente a veces a Ran le daba vergüenza mostrarlo ya que a veces algunas lanzaban risitas e indirectas, aunque claro, estaban felices y contentos de la dicha de Ran.

Amu por otra parte rasgaba un pañuelo con los dientes al verse con su desdichada suerte, Ikuto no había ido a verla en mucho tiempo y a veces dudaba si de casualidad encontró otro amor allí y la había abandonado. A veces pasaba largas horas encerrada mientras Dia le frotaba la cabeza con sonrisa nerviosa diciéndole que eso definitivamente y que tenía que ser más paciente.

Últimamente Amu pasaba varios ratos hablando con Dia, respecto a sus ambiciones para el futuro, aunque cuando la rubia era más pequeña en lo que se refiere a edad era una excelente guía y consejera.

-Amu, me alegra bastante que quieras pasar tiempo en compañía de mí, pero se ha estado haciendo algo tarde, Suu de seguro me ha de estar esperando para cenar, muchas veces se pone quisquillosa y si no se encuentran todos, muchas veces no les deja comer. Aunque claro eso sucede suceder únicamente cuando no se encuentra de buen humor.

-Eso es casi bastante raro en Suu-exclamo Amu llena de sorpresa-, ¿Cuándo sucede eso?

Dia le hizo una seña con la cara indicándole que se refería a "ciertos días". Amu lo comprendió y guardo algo de discreción. A veces olvidaba que sus niñas ya estaban grandecitas y suelen pasar cosas que de Charas no habían experimentado antes y que era mejor darles tiempo.

-¿Sabes a quién extraño?-pregunto Rima mientras se quedaba observando detenidamente a Nagihiko mientras este tecleaba en su computador.

-¿A quién?-pregunto él en forma de respuesta mientras seguía con la mirada fija al monitor.

-A Nadeshiko.

Nagihiko hizo una cara rara mientras giraba la silla en dirección a la cama, allí se encontraba Rima acomodad con el vientre a la cama mientras que con una mano se apoyaba para poder conversar con el chico de cabellos largos.

-Si sabes que dejo de existir, ¿verdad?-hablo él tratando de terminar con la conversación que comenzaba a tornarse incomoda.

-Eso lo sé, pero muchas veces la extraño. Cuando estas de espalda me parece que sigue allí, al fin y al cabo se iba a convertir en mi cuñada, y de hecho la seguiré considerando hasta…

-¿Hasta?

-Hasta que vea en mis manos una acta de disfunción.

Nagihiko trago saliva. Rima desvió su mirada, dando señal que con ello terminaba la conversación. Él quiso olvidar el tema tratando de seguir con su trabajo, pero le fue imposible. Era cierto, hasta que no se mostrase que Nadeshiko estaba muerta toda la gente pensaría que seguía de viaje en Francia o algo por el estilo. Hasta el momento Nadeshiko y Nagihiko seguían siendo hermanos y no la misma persona, no estaba en un papel pero hasta que la noticia no se hiciese pública no veía la forma de cómo resolverlo.

Por el momento no había problema pero después vendrían las preguntas ya que mucha gente conocía a Nadeshiko. Palideció. Rima le había hecho ver algo que no pensó que iba a afectarle demasiado.

-¿Todavía sigues necesitando de mi ayuda? Sabes que al principio yo era su enemiga, ¿qué crees que soy, la conocedora de todo el universo de las Charas o algo por el estilo?

Lulu se mostraba frustrada mientras fruncía el ceño y permanecía cruzada de brazos. Tsukasa en cambio se mostraba tan calmado como siempre.

-Bueno, es que esta noticia no me la habían informado. Siempre estoy al tanto con las cosas de los chicos ahora con su forma de humanos, pero no sabía que todavía tenían sus habilidades como cuando fueron Charas, lo sorprendente es que ya no pueden transmitírselo a sus antiguos dueños.

-¡Estas tan distraído! Esa noticia ya me la sabías desde hacía meses.

-Sí, obviamente pero es que he andado en otros asuntos como te mencione. Me entere cuando vi que a Kiseki le salía una corona como cuando a Tadase, quise hacer la prueba para ver si aún había conexión Chara-Dueño pero al parecer ya se cortó, aunque los poderes en el ex Chara aún prevalecen, ¿no sabrás tú de casualidad?

-Tú eres el experto, ¿qué te pasó?-hablo ella en tono de fingida sorpresa.

-La verdad no lo sé-dijo él con sonrisa nerviosa-, no he andado leyendo mucho que se diga y lo poco que sé no tiene relación con lo que está pasando. Nunca se me había presentado el caso que Shugo Charas hallaran el Embrión y pidiesen se humanos, prácticamente estoy en blanco y quería saber si de casualidad tú no sabes algo que nos pueda ayudar a resolver ese enigma.

-Me temó que no. No he vuelto a saber de Nana así que no sé qué esté pasando, lo que sí te puedo decir es que pienso que es porque todavía se están adaptando, ya sabes, como cuando sucede en la adolescencia con las hormonas y demás que todavía están adaptando una personalidad y cosas por el estilo; eso ha de suceder con ellos, sus Chara Changes han de ser parte del asunto, digo yo. Cuando crezcan o alcancen la mayoría de edad sus cuerpos se adaptaran finalmente a su naturaleza humana.

-Ves lo que te digo, sí sabías-dijo él con una sonrisa mientras entrelazaba las manos de sus dedos en la mesa.

-Deberías comenzar a salir un poco más, estar encerrado te afecta-dijo ella en tono burlón. Luego sacudió su zapato dispuesto a salir. Al estar al marco de la puerta de entrada, Tsukasa se levantó mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Sí he estado saliendo, de hecho he conocido a alguien, es una muchacha encantadora que ama a los gatos como yo. Supongo que por eso es que he andado un poco distraído-tomo sus libros y desapareció detrás de una puerta.

Lulu solamente trató de esbozar una sonrisa mientras se retiraba. En realidad era un sujeto algo extraño.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Asuntos relacionados con temas escolares y no tan escolares**

**Primera parte**

Todo lo bueno tiene un fin, las vacaciones de primavera no fueron la excepción. El tener que adaptar al organismo a madrugar de nuevo es algo que cualquier estudiante pasa cuando tiene que volver a clases; es decir, uno se adapta a levantarse a la hora en que el cuerpo se siente descansado, que era por ahí de las nueve de la mañana ya que los chicos se desvelaban viendo películas de cualquier tipo, y como Suu estaba ocupada con sus intentos de atrapar el gato no les daba mucha importancia. Ahora veían ese martirio ya que los primeros días Suu tuvo que, literalmente, lanzarles agua para que pudiesen levantarse. Comenzando con sus hermanas.

-¡E-Esta f-f-fría…!-exclamó Ran mientras tenía los vellos de la piel erizados y con una mueca petrificada que indicaba que aquel modo de levantar de Suu no era por completo de su agrado.- ¡Rayos, Suu! ¿Tienes idea de la hora qué es? No son ni las siete.

-Lo sé-desu, pero me indicaste que te levantase temprano. Además debes comer bien para tener energías ya que hoy tienes entrenamiento. No quiero que te desmayes-desu.

-Sabes bien que eso no pasara-dijo la peli rosa con mueca divertida mientras se tapaba de nuevo con las sabanas. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Suu se las arrebato de un tirón y la dejaba completamente vulnerable a más ataques de agua fría, de por sí el agua había empapado un poco el cobertor.

-¡De eso nada, señorita! Ve a desayunar-desu. Bien que te indique anoche que te durmieses temprano; pero no, a Ran le encanta trasnocharse, he aquí las consecuencias de tus actos-desu.

Ran no estaba tan a gusto con ese comentario mientras fruncía el ceño y seguía viéndola acostada en su cama.

-No seas exagerada, Suu. Te estas tomando muy en serio esto de querer ser nuestra madre, ¡relájate un poco! Te saldrán canas verdes.

Suu no respondió y permaneció con los ojos fijos en ella y los brazos entrelazados, mientras hacía una cuenta regresiva del número cinco al uno. De no levantarse, Ran sabía lo que le esperaba ya que Suu volteaba de vez en cuando a la cubeta que aún conservaba parte del agua fría.

Lo hizo a regañadientes, claro está, pero qué se le podía hacer, ella había sido una de las que había votado a favor que fuese Suu quien administrase la casa. Podría librarse de ella apenas pusiese un pie fuera de las casas con sus maletas, evento que ocurriría en unos cuantos años más, mientras tenía que acatarse a las consecuencias.

Desde el incidente del festival Temari no había hablado del tema con nadie. Era cosa entre ella y Daichi que prefirieron guardarlo como un secreto, no se lo contaron ni a Rhythm, aunque él claro, tenía sus sospechas. Si se le hubiese afirmado lo más seguro es que buscaría al responsable para darla una buena golpiza. Era el menor pero aun así era su hermana.

Temari paso una semana con ese pequeño trauma, si se le podía llamar así. Daichi estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo siempre que podía, salían un rato a lugares recreativos para que no pensase más en eso, y para su sorpresa funciono.

Honestamente ella era una chica de modales muy elegantes y es del tipo que no caería fácilmente por un chico, aunque cuando estaban con el asunto del Embrión, ella aún recordaba lo que Daichi había hecho, eso le daba puntos extras al chico que se mostraba feliz al ver que ella finalmente le hacía caso.

Antes que acabasen las vacaciones ellos ya eran pareja oficial. Suu hizo espagueti con salsa roja con un poco de vino bajo en alcohol para celebrar, además de unos postres que hizo en compañía de Dia; hubo una enorme fiesta en la casa ese día; verdaderamente se querían como si fuesen una verdadera familia.

Volviendo a los asuntos de escuela, Pepe y Suu retomaron su segundo curso de Ciencias de la Salud, librándose finalmente de la profesora Rin del semestre pasado debido a que atravesaba problemas personales. Sintieron un enorme alivio ya que el maestro sustituto que les asignaron daría los temas de protección ante casos relacionados con la salud y enfermedades.

-Me alegra bastante este nuevo programa-desu-Suu mostraba una sonrisa mientras comía un pedazo de salchicha con huevo y permanecía sentada en el patio de la escuela bajo un frondoso árbol de cerezo que aún conservaba unas cuantas flores rosas.-Aunque de igual modo me gusto tomar algunos apuntes del semestre pasado-desu, a veces se me hacía difícil explicarles a los demás los diversos cambios que sufrían en el cuerpo-dijo con risa nerviosa mientras trataba de no acordarse de los medios para poder dar buenas explicaciones a los demás que no habían tomado el curso el otro semestre.

Asuntos como los métodos anticonceptivos, problemas hormonales y demás eran temas que Suu no sabía decir con toda confianza y que siempre acababa roja cuando quería darlo a conocer.

-A mí me da miedo cuando Kusu-Kusu se encuentra en "esos días", se pone en la cama deprimida y no quiere hacer nada en todo el día mientras toma esas bebidas con cafeína-dechu.

Suu no se mostró contenta ante ese comentario.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho eso antes, Pepe? Ya decía yo porque esa mujer está siempre pálida; son esos días en donde más debe de moverse y tomar esa bebida hecha a base de betabel que me paso Tsukasa-desu. Además, ya le comente que esas bebidas energéticas tienen mucha cafeína, eso es una adicción horrible.

-Qué te puedo decir, es ella-dijo Pepe mientras lamia su paleta con completa desgana.

-Hablando de adicciones, debo recordarte que tú igual tienes un problema que resolver, Pepe.

-¡Estoy en eso-dechu! No creas que es cosa fácil.

-Claro, claro-dijo Suu mientras lanzaba un suspiro y pensaba en las cosas que debía hacer apenas volviese a casa.

Mark Brown era un chico extranjero proveniente de América. Hablaba el inglés a la perfección y era habilidoso con las ciencias y las artes.

Su familia materna era originaria de Japón desde varias generaciones por lo que manejaba el japonés tan bien como su idioma de nacimiento, además del francés y el alemán.

Era el tipo de chico por el cual cualquier chica babearía por un buen rato, de buen aspecto, con cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros, piel clara y un estilo tan elegante de vestir. Tenía un buen cuerpo ya que era buen jugador de baloncesto, donde muchas chicas lo iban a ver para darle ánimos y confesarle su amor.

Al día recibía cinco cartas de amor provenientes de chicas de diferentes grados y escuelas. Era un chico muy popular aunque a él no le importaba mucho, tampoco se sorprendía en gran manera, era típico que se centrasen en el nuevo. Solo había llegado a Japón apenas hace cuatro años, cuando comenzaba sus estudios de secundaria, solo que en aquel entonces no era tan popular ya que se mostraba indiferente ante todo, aun teniendo un buen aspecto. Ya en preparatoria decidió usar sus puntos a favor para su beneficio, obtenía desayunos por parte de las chicas y otras ventajas más.

Este chico era, como se mencionó antes, un habilidoso en las artes, se inscribió en el club no tanto para demostrar sus talentos, sino porque en realidad obtenía calma ya que allí no le molestaban mucho las chicas, de igual modo le encantaba pasarse por allí ya que en el club había una bella chica de cabellos azules que le había robado el corazón.

Era seria y reservada ante los demás, pero tenía un talento increíble con el pincel, más cuando usaba su boina con un adorno en forma de pica en el mismo. Siempre la veía en compañía de un chico obsesionado con la dominación del mundo, aunque a sus ojos y a los ojos de los demás ellos no eran más que amigos. Por eso se mostraba tan calmado ante esa situación; comenzaría siendo su amigo para ir avanzando paso a paso a una relación más seria.

A pesar de haber llegado a ese país hace ya unos años, no muchos recordaban a Mark, o siquiera lo habían visto cursar con ellos la secundaria. A lo mejor es que en serio quiso permanecer invisible durante una temporada, y en serio lo logró.

Las prácticas de porristas se realizaban siempre que finalizaban las clases. Allí, Ran había encontrado a varias amigas que se convirtieron en sus íntimas compañeras.

Eran chicas muy lindas, simpáticas y con mucha energía como ella. Salían los fines de semana y a veces se reunían para hacer sus tareas.

La práctica de ese día se había demorado más de la cuenta y sin que se hubiesen dado cuenta ya el cielo pintaba sus tonos morados y anaranjados.

-Creo que deberíamos terminar todo por hoy-sugirió Ran mientras comenzaba a guardar sus cosas.

Una chica de cabellos castaños le tomo por el hombro indicándole que aún podían hacer un último intento antes de retirarse.

-Aun nos hace falta practicar el movimiento final, todavía no nos sale del todo bien-dijo Yuki, la chica de cabellos castaños que se mencionó con anterioridad.

-Estoy de acuerdo-reafirmo Ami, un linda muchacha de cabellos rubios y sonrisa de ángel-, ¡oh, vamos Ran! Prometemos que esta vez si te atraparemos.

-Todavía no creo que estemos todavía listas para ello-menciono la peli rosa con sonrisa nerviosa tratando de no hacerles creer que no tuviera confianza en ellas.

-¡Tenemos que dar lo mejor! Emi se ha estado llevando a las mejores chicas a su equipo y bueno, agradecemos bastante que no hayas querido unirte con ellas, no tienes idea de lo que sufrimos al ver que nadie nos reclutaba.

-No tienen por qué preocuparse-dijo Ran mientras mostraba una sonrisa-, honestamente ella no me cae bien del todo.

Las dos chicas sonrieron.

-Bien Ran,… ¡agárrate bien porque estamos a punto de hacer la pirueta suprema!-exclamo Yuki mientras agarraba a Ran por las piernas, mientras Ami le agarraba por los brazos.

La balancearon por unos segundos como si Ran fuese una especia de hamaca, luego la arrojaron por los aires en dirección vertical mientras alcanzaba una increíble altura, Ran aprovechaba sus habilidades con su Chara Change dando acrobacias increíbles.

Era una experiencia que dejaba liberar una enorme cantidad de adrenalina, el viento en la cara, la sensación de libertad y de placer al estar separada del suelo por unos instantes. Recordó sus años como Chara, cuando podía flotar por los aires siempre que quisiera, ahora que no podía hacerlo por su condición humana era cuando comenzaba a valorar aquellas cosas que con anterioridad consideraba como ordinarias. Anhelaba volar como antes, sentirse como una pluma dejándose llevar por las corrientes del aire, llevándola a lugares maravillosos. Al menos esa experiencia con la acrobacia era una sensación parecida, pero la fuerza de gravedad hizo de las suyas aferrándola de nuevo a la realidad, apenas sintió que descendía fue cuando abrió los ojos; mientras estaba alcanzado altura los había permanecido cerrados tratando de imaginarse sus antiguos años de gloria, o así era como les llamaba.

Veía algunas nubes que se iban oscureciendo y el viento fresco soplarle la cara; ya la noche estaba cayendo. Algunos focos de la cancha de la escuela se estaban encendiendo pero la visión no era la misma que cuando se está frente a la iluminación natural del sol.

Ran diviso un objeto que voló con velocidad cerca de sus narices, espantándola. No cayó justamente donde debía caer. Afortunadamente, había un arbusto cerca y agradeciendo su buena condición atlética logro hacer un aterrizaje perfecto para no tener fractura.

Yuki y Ami se preocuparon por ella y se aproximaron al sitio donde su compañera había caído.

Ran escupió algunas hojas que se le habían metido a la boca, y su cola de caballo estaba hecha un desastre, pero estaba bien y eso fue suficiente para las dos muchachas que lanzaron un suspiro de alivio y comenzaron a reclamarle de forma sensata a Ran de lo posible que hubiese pasado si no hubiese tenido suerte en el aterrizaje, pero ella no las oía, tenía otras cosas en su cabeza en ese momento.

El objeto negro se le había perdido de vista, pero ella sabía perfectamente lo que era. Volteo a ver a los lados con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y se percató que Dia, su hermana, estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella; se había quedado por los asuntos del consejo escolar y logro salir a tiempo para presenciar el suceso mencionado.

Ran se le quedo viendo a los ojos con cara de pánico mientras la rubia asentía con mirada seria; no cabía duda, se trataban de huevos negros.

-¿Qué dices qué?-exclamo Amu espantada mientras lanzaba de un escupitajo de lo que fuese que haya tenido en la boca. Algunos trozos de comida y saliva cayeron en la cara de Utau; la peli rosa estaba apenada de su acción al ver que la rubia no se mostraba del todo contenta mientras limpiaba su cara con un pañuelo. Trató de resolver ese asunto para después y siguió con su charla al teléfono.- Pero… ¿te encuentras bien, Ran? ¿No te paso nada malo?

-_Estoy bien, Amu, descuida_-habló Ran desde la otra línea mientras se podía escuchar que hacía lo posible para mantener la cordura al hablar.

-Pásame a Dia, por favor-Amu se mostraba ansiosa mientras esperaba a que su otra hija tomase el teléfono.

-¿Amu?-dijo en tono de saludo pero con una voz medio seria, medio preocupada.-Creo que ya Ran te contó los detalles suficientes, lo único que yo te diría es reafirmarte todo lo que dijo.

-¿Ambas están bien, verdad?

-Sí, Amu, estamos perfectamente, solamente que necesitamos tener una reunión urgente. No sabemos lo que esos huevos negros quieren ahora, además, quién sabe si volverán a tratar de atacarnos a nosotras o al resto; hay que esperar que el tiempo diga las cosas, mientras tanto hay que estar atentos, de igual modo que ustedes. Esto podía tratarse de una amenaza desconocida y debemos saber cómo defendernos.

-De acuerdo, se lo mencionare al resto. Además, Dia, debo mencionarte que…

La llamada se cortó.

-¿Amu?, ¡Amu!-exclamo Dia al percatarse que en la pantalla del teléfono se leía las letras: Llama Finalizada. Lanzo un resoplido mientras trataba de volver a marcar, tanto para despedirse como para calmar a Amu que posiblemente estaría alterada.

La reunión no se quiso hacer esperar y acordó hacerse en la fecha más próxima y donde todos pudiesen estar presentes. Durante el suceso, apenas Dia logro calmar a una Amu histérica, fue con el resto de los chicos a contar lo sucedido en la hora de la cena. Tuvo que ayudar a Ran a llegar a casa en compañía de sus dos amigas que ofrecieron a serles de ayuda, Dia se mostró agradecida mientras entras las tres ayudaban a la chica de cabellos rosas que, quizás no se había fracturado pero que si había tenido algunas raspadas que le impedían caminar bien. En el camino se encontraron con Mark.

Como se hacía comentado antes, Dia era la presidenta del consejo escolar y al estar ella al cargo podía elegir a las personas que fuesen a serle de ayuda, como nadie se había postulado para los cargos decidió que Kiseki fuese su ayudante como vicepresidente; al negarse él, Dia tuvo la fortuna de encontrarse con Mark que se ofrecía serle de ayuda ocupando ese cargo.

Mark igual se había quedado a la junta del consejo escolar. Apenas ésta había finalizado fue a una tienda a comprarse una bebida cuando se encontró con el grupo de chicas que ayudaban a Ran a mantenerse en pie para llevarla a casa.

Como su deber de caballero, ofreció su ayuda a las chicas llevando a Ran a sus espaldas.

Ante tal muestra de ayuda, tanto Yuki como Ami podían retirarse a sus casas no sin antes darle los buenos deseos a Ran para que se recuperase lo más pronto posible.

Dia estuvo al lado de Ran todo el camino a su casa, agradeciendo a Mark de manera constante. Él se mostraba indiferente a tales muestras de agradecimiento mencionándole en tono cortés que era su deber ayudar a simpáticas muchachas.

Ya en casa, Musashi y Rhythm ayudaron a llevar a Ran a su dormitorio para que reposase por un rato. Por esa única vez le llevarían la cena a su habitación.

Suu, agradecida por la amabilidad de Mark le invito a quedarse a cenar. Él acepto con alegría la invitación, no había nada mejor en el mundo que Suu te invitase a comer de su comida. Era casi como estar en el paraíso.

Algunos ya habían cenado, por lo que algunos asientos estaban desocupados.

Miki recién acababa de bañarse y llegaba al comedor con una toalla en la cabeza mientras se dirigía al refrigerador a tomar un bote de leche. Herencia de Amu.

Suu le informo que pasase al comedor a cenar, ya después tomaría su leche.

Ella se mostró algo frustrada ya que en sí esa noche no tenía muchas ganas de comer, por mencionar además que Suu había frustrado sus planes.

Cuando se aproximó al comedor se quedó petrificada al ver como su compañero de la clases de arte estaba sentado a la mesa degustando de los platillo de Suu, mostrándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Miki tenía solo una camiseta blanca y unos shorts azules cortos; estaba a punto de retirarse del cuarto cuando sintió que las manos de Suu la llevaban a su asiento.

Mark estaba sentado en el asiento que le correspondía a Ran, pero ya que ella se encontraba en su cuarto no hubo ningún problema en absoluto. Mostraba una cara divertida mientras tenía su mano apoyada en su barbilla, inspeccionando a su compañera que estaba en una silla al lado suyo. Miki estaba sonrojada, no tanto por tener alguna atracción hacía Mark, para nada. Bien pudo haber sido cualquiera e igual se hubiese avergonzado; no estaba en las ropas adecuadas.

De todos modos, no tardaron mucho en entrar en confianza y pronto tuvieron una charla animosa mientras comentaban algunos asuntos de interés y reían sin parar.

En ese momento, Kiseki recién bajaba al comedor, había estado en el techo como solía hacerlo comúnmente cada noche, donde, apenas olía que Suu estaba sirviendo la comida en la mesa era cuando bajaba.

Lanzo un bostezó y se aproximó con paso orgulloso. Grande fue su sorpresa y desagrado cuando vio que ese sujeto estaba charlando con la plebeya azul. ¿Estaba acaso coqueteándola? Escena nauseabunda a su vista.

Frunció el ceño mientras se retiraba como si hubiesen herido su orgullo. Suu lo detuvo agarrándole de la manga de la camisa.

-¿A dónde vas? Hazme un favor, ¿sí?-le mostro una bandeja donde estaba servida la cena en un plato de porcelana y al lado suyo un bote de leche y algunos panes dulces hechos por ella-, llévaselos a Ran; se lastimo de camino a casa y no podrá acompañarnos esta noche a cenar. Luego bajas a comer-desu.

-Descuida plebeya, solo sirve ración doble.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué-desu?

-Yo tampoco tengo ganas de comer en el comedor esta noche. Iré a hacerle compañía.

Suu lo tomo como una acción extrañamente generosa de Kiseki hacía Ran, así que le concedió esa petición. Dia presencio la escena también, solo que ella si sabía el asunto de todo eso. Esos dos no lograrían nada si seguían esquivándose; Miki había visto la escena hecha por Kiseki y se hizo de la vista gorda; Mark, en cambio simplemente no lo comprendía. No sabía que Kiseki y Miki viviesen en la misma casa.

Dia iría con Eru para pedirle consejos e idear un plan. Al día siguiente no habría clases ya que cierta muchachita olvido su bolsa de paletas por varios días, atrayendo la atención de insectos que interrumpieron con la calma de la escuela. Iban a fumigarla por lo que los alumnos gozarían de un día sin escuela, de eso se habló en la junta del consejo además de otros detallitos. La responsable del asunto recibió su castigo al no tener cena esa noche.

Musashi estaba con un libro pegado a la nariz tratando de concentrarse. Dentro de pocos días comenzarían los exámenes y tenía que dar lo mejor de sí para poder tener notas excelentes. De ser así, lo más probable es que tuviese la misma oportunidad de Kairi de estudiar en el extranjero y así poder librarse de sus extraños sentimientos hacia Pepe.

Sabía que era algo temporal pero temía que si no hacía nada pronto sus emociones se intensificaran más, arruinando todo su esfuerzo.

La noche anterior no había podido estudiar como bien hubiese querido ya que, justamente aprovechando el día sin clases, Rhythm y Daichi hicieron una partida de videojuegos en el cuarto hasta una hora muy avanzada, impidiéndole concentrarse.

-¿Quieren bajarle el volumen a esa cosa?-exclamo con tono serio sin voltearlos a ver.

-¡Ajam, danos solo unos momentos más…! ¡Ah, te lo dije! ¡No vayas para allá, el monstruo te va a comer!

-¡Cierra el pico, Daichi! No me dejas tomar el mando como es debido; además, a diferencia tuya, tengo muchas vidas.

-Eso es porque te robas las que son mías por derecho.

-Eso es ser un mal perdedor.

Ambos se lanzaban sus opiniones mientras batallaban sin soltar los mandos del videojuego mientras luchaban mejilla contra mejilla al ver que la espada de diamante, que era el arma más poderosa de ese mundo, estaba cerca de ellos y querían ver quien la atrapaba primero.

Musashi dio por perdida esa noche de estudio y se fue a dormir, tratando de conciliar el sueño ya que el ruido de las explosiones estaba a todo lo que podía.

Ya por ahí de las dos de la mañana, Suu entro a la habitación apagando el televisor y ordenando a Rhythm que fuese a su habitación a descansar. Se habían excedido de la hora permitida en vacaciones y días sin clases.

Musashi sintió un alivio ya que finalmente podría descansar al menos cuatro horas más antes de levantarse, desayunar y seguir estudiando.

Abrió sus ojos cuando sintió los rayos del sol herirle el rostro. Refunfuño un momento mientras chasqueaba la lengua y se frotaba los ojos. A juzgar por el cielo no estaba tan seguro que fuesen las seis de la mañana. Al ver su despertador que estaba al lado de su cabecera pudo leer, con no alegre sorpresa, que eran las ocho de la mañana. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Estaba tan cansado que no escucho la alarma o qué?

Daichi no estaba en su cama, que sorpresa, pensó mientras mostraba una cara irónica. Se ató una cola de caballo, su cabello había crecido un poco aunque no tanto para hacerle competencia a la cola de caballo de Ran que era algo corta. Cuando volteó a ver de nuevo a la ventana pudo ver que ésta se encontraba abierta, de seguro Suu lo había hecho pero no se había tomado la molestia de levantarlo.

Bajo a la cocina y saco una leche del refrigerador, de la alacena saco una caja de cereal integral y un pequeño paquete de pasas para tener buena digestión. Coloco todo esto en la mesa mientras buscaba un tazón y una cuchara.

Vacío el cereal sobre el tazón y lo fue remojando con la leche. Desvió su mirada cuando escucho que un sonido indicaba que los panes que dejo en la tostadora estaban casi listos.

Busco un plato para depositarlos mientras buscaba la mantequilla. Cuando la hubo encontrado aprovecho a buscar ese jugo de uvas casero que Suu había hecho la noche anterior; ese sería su desayuno ya que desde que había bajado no había visto ni un alma rondar en la casa. Habían sido muy malos con él al no levantarlo e invitarlo a cualquier actividad que hubiesen planeado. Habría rechazado la oferta, obviamente, pero aunque sea se hubiese tomado la molestia, ¿acaso ya no era importante para ellos? Es decir, casi siempre lo andaban ignorando y él no era muy sociable que se diga.

Cuando fue a la mesa a dejar lo que restaba de su desayuno se sorprendió ver como Pepe devoraba con alegría el plato de cereal que estaba en la mesa. Su plato de cereal.

Pepe le saludo con los buenos días mientras seguía comiendo a gusto, ocultando su boca detrás de la paleta como siempre solía hacerlo.

Él no respondió y se dignó a sacudir la caja de cereal. Vacía. Obviamente, él había vaciado lo que quedaba en su tazón ya que, según él, nadie más comía de ese cereal en la casa; ahora tendría que esperar hasta fin de mes para que Suu fuese a comprar la despensa. No estaba comenzando el día como hubiese querido.

Al menos le quedaba el pan tostado y el jugo de uvas pero se sorprendió al ver que Pepe se los devoraba a una velocidad sorprendente. Solo había dejado un pedazo de pan con mantequilla pero no iba a caer tan bajo como para comer eso. Al ver Pepe que Musashi no se lo comería, se abalanzo a él y se lo comió de un mordisco.

Algunas migajas le salpicaban en la cara a Musashi mientras éste trataba de mantener la calma. Su estómago gruñía.

Lo más seguro es que Pepe igual se hubiese levantado tarde y al ver que el desayuno ya se había servido y que no había alcanzado, hubiese merodeado por toda la casa buscando un alimento ya hecho porque, como es bien sabido en la casa, Pepe era muy perezosa para hacer las cosas.

Ella se mostraba feliz al ver que su estómago estaba satisfecho. Musashi no podía opinar lo mismo referente a ello, solo se dignó con suspirar mientras trataba de buscar algo comestible en la casa.

Solo había una caja de galletas de soda, al menos era mejor que nada. Prefirió comérselas directamente en lugar de arriesgarse a dejarlas en la mesa y que la maquina devoradora con paleta en la boca acabase con ellas así como lo había hecho con su pan tostado y su plato de cereal.

Cuando hubo acabado de comerse las galletas iba en camino a su dormitorio a seguir estudiando hasta la hora del almuerzo. Pepe le tomo de la mano mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Ni creas que iras a encerrarte a ese cuarto en un día como este-dechu.

-¿Por qué no?

-Hoy. No. Hay. Clases.-dijo ella mientras hacía una pausa para remarcar cada palabra.- ¡Mira, hombre! Hace un día hermoso; las flores están brillantes así como el señor sol. ¿No vas a ir a saludar al señor sol?

-¿Señor sol? Pepe, si me lo permites esta es la idea más ridícula que he escuchado jamás.

-¡Ah, pues es mejor que estar encerrado como murciélago en un cuarto oscuro gastándote la vista! ¡Vamos, hace un día maravilloso-dechu!

Lo sacó de un tirón de la cocina mientras salían de la casa; Pepe corría a una velocidad increíble mientras Musashi seguía tirado por ella tratando de seguirle el paso para que no se lo llevase arrastrando con la cara en el pavimento.

Lo llevo a una pequeña zona de la ciudad donde afortunadamente la acción del hombre no había arruinado la maravillosa naturaleza. Había árboles frondosos y las flores mostraban sus colores más brillantes. Estaban en las afueras de la ciudad ya que desde lejos podía ver los edificios del centro de la ciudad.

El sol estaba tan brillante, tal y como lo había dicho Pepe.

-¡Hola, señor sol! Déjame presentarte a un amigo, se llama Musashi-dechu.

Pepe daba vueltas como una piruleta; en la escuela era bien conocida por actuar como una niña pequeña y a veces como una linda bebé. Era raro ver esa actitud en una muchacha de quince años.

Ella seguía danzando mientras daba vueltas en su sitio. Llevaba un gorro con orejas de conejo y medias que le llegaban hasta más arriba de la rodilla.

Arrancaba algunas flores y hacía algunas coronas con ellas. Puso una encima de la cabeza de Musashi mientras le tomaba de las manos y le obligaba a girar con ella.

Un ligero tono rojo se dibujó en sus mejillas al ver a la linda castaña hacerle girar en un campo de flores. Honestamente tenía que admitirlo, esto era mucho mejor que estar encerrado en su habitación.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron girando? No lo supieron, estaban demasiados gozosos como para percatarse de la hora; a veces descansaban para recuperar energías y tomaban algunos frutos silvestres que, gracias a los conocimientos de Musashi, sabía cuáles eran comestibles y cuáles no.

Ya se aproximaba la hora de la comida y debían regresar a casa. El desayuno y los frutos silvestres no bastaron para los estómagos de ambos jóvenes que habían gastado sus energías disfrutando de las delicias de un día sin clases y en contacto con la naturaleza.

Había una mariposa naranja que estaba posada en una flor blanca, Pepe quiso aproximarse a ella para verla mejor, pero en el momento en que se acercó un objeto negro rozo por ella y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Ante la sorpresa, Pepe dejo caer la paleta y por unos instantes dejo a la vista sus bellos y sonrosados labios.

Eso era sin lugar a dudas el evento más inesperado y sorprendente que Musashi hubiese visto jamás. El objeto negro, al chocar con la cabeza de Pepe se había quebrado y finalmente hecho pedazos cuando toco el pasto, ya que una roca punzante estaba cerca.

Musashi no le dio importancia a ello, su vista estaba centrada en otra cosa. Pepe buscaba con desesperación su paleta que había caído al pasto, y mientras con su otra mano trataba de tapar su boca. Él se incluyó a ayudarle a buscar su objeto de seguridad; después de un rato finalmente dieron con ella.

Pepe agradecida por esa acción, a juzgar por sus facciones, ya que aún seguía con una mano en la boca, mostro una sonrisa mientras reemplazaba la mano con su paleta.

Antes que la paleta cubriese por completo su boca, Musashi se acercó a ella y la besó.

Ella se quedó con los ojos abiertos mientras la paleta caía de nuevo al pasto, juntándose con los restos de cascaron del huevo negro.

La boca de Pepe sabía rico, a paletas de diversos sabores, como una combinación frutal y dulce.

Allí se quedaron por un buen rato. Vaya tarde, el señor sol había hecho de las suyas.

**Segunda Parte**

Utau estaba ansiosa mientras comía un cuernito con mermelada de fresa. Agitaba su mano con impaciencia mientras volteaba a ver la hora constantemente en su reloj de muñeca. Nunca se había sentido tan ansiosa.

A su lado se encontraba Kukai que estaba acostado en uno de los asientos que estaba vacío a su lado. Ambos estaban en la sala de espera del aeropuerto; habían estado esperando desde la mañana apenas Utau había recibido el mensaje que anhelaba por semanas. Era obvio que Kukai estuviese cansado, más si se anexa que la noche anterior habían tenido una maratón de ramen en un establecimiento cercano a su departamento. Dia había ido a visitarlos y se había quedado charlando con Eru en la azotea, e Iru se había ido con algunos amigos a pasear por la ciudad.

En la mañana, mientras se disponía a cambiarse recibió un mensaje. Apenas lo leyó su sonrisa se ilumino y fue corriendo a buscar a Kukai que iba en camino a la escuela. Ese día, quisiese o no, iba a faltar.

Habían estado esperando quizás por unas tres horas, hasta que finalmente se divisó a la vista la persona que Utau había estado esperando desde hacía mucho.

Se comió de un zampado lo que restaba del cuernito y dio un codazo a Kukai para que se levantara. Finalmente estaba aquí. El chico de cabellos castaños solo hizo una mueca de dolor ante semejante acto de violencia por parte de su novia.

Utau fue corriendo hacia el recién llegado mientras se abalanzaba a sus brazos. Kukai solo lanzo un suspiro mientras le ayudaba con su equipaje. Su futuro cuñado estaba de vuelta.

-¡Ah, recibí un e-mail!-exclamo Yaya mientras lanzaba una sonrisita y trataba de contener su alegría.

-Uh, de quién si se puede saber…-hablo Rima con cara divertida mientras Yaya le empujaba ya que se aproximaba mucho hacía ella, lo que provocaba algo de vergüenza.-Oh vamos, sé perfectamente de quién se trata, ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que dice?

-"Nueva York es una ciudad muy grande, más de lo que hubiese esperado. Te envió mis saludos y anhelo poder estar contigo en las vacaciones. Kairi."

Yaya se colocaba las manos en sus mejillas mientras suspiraba. Rima solamente lanzaba una risita mientras colocaba su mano en su mentón.

-Oh, que interesante-dijo la rubia a su amiga mientras le arrebataba el teléfono y trataba de ayudarle a teclear una digna respuesta.

-Tan solo fue hace unas semanas que se fue pero, pareciera que ya llevara años lejos de mí. ¡Más le vale a ese ingrato traerme recuerdos cuando regrese!-dijo haciendo una expresión de pato mientras agarraba unos caramelos de un tazón y los iba comienzo con ferocidad.- ¿Qué hora es?-pregunto con caramelos en la boca, tratando de articular bien las palabras para que Rima le entendiera.

-Van a dar las tres, la reunión para la cual nos citaron es a las cinco.

-Ya, gracias. Te preguntó porque a veces últimamente he sido pésima recordando las fechas o las horas a la que nos citan. Iré a visitar un rato a mis padres, ¿gustas venir?

Rima asintió mientras le robaba unos caramelos del tazón.

Ibari Emi. Ran recordaba a la perfección ese nombre y siempre que alguien lo mencionaba su cara mostraba una expresión de pocos amigos. A diferencia de Ran, Tadase se llevaba muy bien con ella. Era una chica de cabellos oscuros como el azabache y tenía unos encantadores ojos dorados como mantequilla derretida, además de una suave y blanca piel. Era un año mayor que Ran pero le había procurado hacerle su vida imposible siempre que pudiese tanto a ella como a sus amigas. Ella formaba parte del equipo de porristas oficial de la escuela aunque Ran estaba en planes de crear uno de repuesto o incluso el que fuese a sustituir el de Emi.

Emi seguía viviendo en el mismo departamento donde vivía Amu, así que no era de extrañar que de vez en cuando se topase con Tadase cuando solía hacerle unas pequeñas visitas a la peli rosa siempre que pudiese. Como eran raras esas veces, cuando tenía oportunidad trataba de buscarlo para charlar con él, se había ganado su confianza porque a la vista se mostraba como una chica de fiar.

Tenía excelentes notas y era buena atleta. Tenía buenas influencias y los maestros de todos los cursos decían maravillas de ella.

Muchas veces cuando Tadase y Ran tenían una cita y por mera casualidad se topaban con Emi, la peli rosa no estaba del todo contenta mientras anhelaba que se retirase lo más que se pudiese. Eso le había provocado algunas pequeñas peleas con Tadase.

-¿Por qué eres tan apática con Emi? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

-¡Es demasiado coqueta contigo, y no te hagas del todo inocente! A veces concuerdo con Miki que sueles ser bastante mujeriego.

-No comencemos con esto por favor, sabes perfectamente que es solo una amiga.

-Si fuese una amiga no me sentiría molesta, ¿sabes? Tú la vez como una amiga, pero ella no te ve como un amigo. Cuando estas con Amu no me molesto, aun cuando sé que antes eras su novio, pero en cambio con Emi…

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa en realidad? ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?

-Sabes que literalmente casi muero por ti, no quiero que ella se quede con algo por lo que estuve luchando un rato-dijo con una risita algo triste.

-Y eso lo sé-se acercó y le dio un besito en la mejilla. Luego se aproximó a su mano izquierda-, ¿ves esto? ¿Qué es?

-El anillo que me regalaste.

-Y en el que te jure mi lealtad. Cuando estés un poco más grande de edad te daré el legítimo.

Eso hizo que a Ran se sonrojase un poco, aunque trataba de fingirse molesta, ciertamente se sintió más tranquila al escuchar esas palabras.

-Bueno, tengo que apresurarme-menciono Tadase mientras se levantaba y recogía sus cosas del pasto donde estaban ambos sentados-ya falta solo media hora antes que comience la junta con Tsukasa. Estar contigo ha hecho que me vuelva un poco irresponsable-dijo lanzándole una cara de fingido reproche mientras Ran fingía una de malicia.

-No entiendo por qué hacen una junta que trata de nosotros y no nos incluyen.

-Porque, señorita, no has terminado con tus deberes y hay ciertas cositas que debemos analizar antes de decirles. Todavía son menores de edad-dijo con una risita.

-¡Se me hace tarde, se me hace tarde! ¡¿Por qué rayos me tuve que quedar dormida?!

Amu iba corriendo a toda la velocidad que sus pies le permitían, esquivando los transeúntes y pasando las calles con la suerte que le permitían sus pies. Estaba agotada.

Ella misma había acordado la hora debido a sus asuntos escolares y de trabajo, si llegaba tarde todos se pondrían furiosos por haberse acatado a los caprichos de la peli rosa que no había tenido tiempo de arreglarse bien, llevando con ella una greña de cabellos amontonada tratando de formar una cola.

Cuando dio vuelta una esquina se cuerpo se topó con la de un chico mientras éste iba tomado de la mano con una muchacha. Ambos pechos se chocaron y podría jurarse que los labios de ambos por poco se topaban. Amu había cerrado los ojos por reflejo, en cuanto los abrió se va de espaldas al ver que se trataba de Ran y Tadase que se le quedaban mirando fijamente. Tadase estaba casi rojo ante semejante escena mientras que Ran hacía una carita de fingida ira, aunque en el fondo se estaba muriendo de la risa.

-¡Tadase, lo siento mucho, no me fije por donde iba!

-No te preocupes, Amu-dijo él tratando de mantener la compostura aunque no pudo evitar tocar sus labios. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que no habían tenido contacto con los de Amu.

La escena incomoda permaneció por un segundos más hasta que fue interrumpida por una voz que provenía de un coche que se había detenido frente a ellos.

Dentro del vehículo se encontraba una chica de cabellos rubios junto con uno de cabellos castaños. Ambos ocultaban sus risitas mientras en la parte trasera, mientras un joven que estaba en la parte delantera hacía una mueca de dolor enfatizando la burla a una infidelidad.

-Amu, Amu, Amu, ¿cómo es posible? ¿No que me había prometido serme fiel hasta que regresase?

Tadase se aferró de Ran mientras que Amu se acercaba para poder distinguir más aquellas voces.

-¿Kukai, Utau?-Amu pestañaba para observar detrás del polarizado del cristal. La ventana del asiento delantero se abrió y la joven peli rosa no pudo hacer más que lanzar un grito mientras se iba de espaldas.

¡Ikuto!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Propuestas**

**Primera Parte**

-Has herido mi orgullo, Amu, como no tienes idea-Ikuto se pasaba la mano por el corazón haciendo una mueca de sufrido como si una flecha le hubiese desgarrado el corazón.

-No seas melodramático, Ikuto ¡sabes que fue un accidente!-Amu trataba de defenderse pero al parecer en esta ocasión los puntos iban en favor del recién llegado porque Utau le recriminaba a la peli rosa, quizás para complacer a su hermano.

Tsukasa solo esperaba a que terminaran de discutir para dar inicio con la junta. En esa ocasión se citaron en un restaurante que reservaron exclusivamente para ellos toda una noche.

Yaya degustaba de los postres junto con Rima, mientras aprovechaban la situación.

Tadase le contaba más a detalle a Nagihiko lo acontecido hace unos momentos, al chico de cabellos largos y oscuros solo le causaba una que otra risa. Tadase había dejado a Ran apenas Kukai y Utau ofrecieron llevarlos en el carro tanto a él como a Amu. Le alegraba saber que Ran no era celosa con Amu como lo era con Emi.

Por la puerta entro una chica con un vestido azul y unas zapatillas blancas mientras agitaba de modo elegante sus cabellos rubios claros. Lulu.

-A ver, a ver; yo no estoy en sí interesada en esto y tampoco preocupada porque no es tanto de mi incumbencia, pero solo lo hago por caridad y aprecio a ustedes, así que o se calman o me retiro de aquí y no doy información referente a lo que está pasando.

-Honestamente no darías mucha información-hablo Hikaru mientras se apoyaba con su mano mientras le volteaba a ver sentado en una mesa mientras compartía una frappe al lado de Rikka-algo de lo digas he de suponer que será demasiado obvio como para que no lo sepamos.

El tono calmado con el que Hikaru hablaba, irritaba de cierta forma a Lulu, pero trataba de mantener su compostura mientras suspiraba.

-¿Qué no se supone que la junta era para aquellas personas que tienen charas convertidos en humanos?

-Tú ya no tienes chara, Lulu-dijo con tono de inocencia Rikka pero igual con cara divertida.

Ese comentario había sido la gota que derramo el vaso en la paciencia de Lulu. Tsukasa intervino de repente.

-¡La junta da comienzo! Todos a sus lugares, Lulu, por favor; Amu, Ikuto esto va para ustedes también.

Todos tuvieron que resignarse, hasta Yaya que sentía que iba a poder cuanto quisiese mientras todos estuviesen distraídos, pero de vez en cuando le daba una probadita al glaseado de un pastel.

-Honestamente, Tsukasa, no sé porque todavía necesitan de mi ayuda. Lo que les he dicho es lo que todos ya saben, ¿por qué no traer a las charas? Ellas han de saber más al respecto.

-Necesito que lleguemos a un acuerdo antes de decírselo a los chicos y poder dar más contribuciones a una posible solución, Amu, ¿qué sabes al respecto?

-¿Yo? Pues…-titubeo un poco-, antes de que llegase a casa estaba con Utau; Dia y Ran me llamaron al teléfono diciéndome que Ran había tenido un accidente en la práctica. Al parecer mientras hacia una acrobacia en el aire paso un objeto negro cerca de ella, provocando que cayese de improvisto.

-¿Tenía su Chara Change activado cuando eso paso?

-La verdad no lo sé, pero por lo general cuando la veo suele usarlo para sus prácticas, ¿por qué lo preguntas, Tsukasa?

-Si recordaran, cuando estaban los chicos como Charas, los atacaban los huevos negros, de por sí, estaban demasiado débiles, imagínense las complicaciones que les causaban. Además, por anexar, estamos hablando que igual los acosaban a ustedes para que dudasen. Ahora, por lo que veo, solo se está centrando en las Charas porque no he tenido presente que a ustedes les hayan estado molestando, ¿o sí?

Todos negaron.

-He aquí a lo que voy.

-Eh, si me permites, no entiendo nada de lo que están hablando-dijo Ikuto con tono sarcástico.

-Mal por ti-dijo Amu entre dientes-te mandamos el informe así como a todos, así que tendrás que hacerle como quieras porque no nos atrasaremos dándote explicaciones.

Ikuto solo rio maliciosamente ante semejante reacción de Amu, eso hizo enojar a la peli rosa.

-No es para tanto, Ikuto-dijo Tadase con tono sereno-, las cosas que estamos viendo no son del todo complicadas, así que he de suponer que lograras ponerte al tanto con solo escuchar.

Tsukasa envió con la mirada una gratitud a Tadase por hacer un momento de calma para poder proseguir. Se sonó la garganta y siguió hablando.

-Yaya, ¿tú me comentaste que algo igual le había pasado a Pepe, no?

-¡Ah sí!-afirmo ésta mientras se quitaba el dedo de la boca y asentía al comentario de Tsukasa.-Estaba jugando con Musashi a la afueras de la ciudad cuando un objeto le golpeó la cabeza, aunque se rompió. Pero según cree se trataba de un huevo negro.

Todos enarcaron una ceja. ¿Musashi? ¿En serio? Decidieron omitirse este detalle y siguieron escuchando.

-¿Presumes entonces que las charas son acosadas por esos huevos negros?-pregunto Nagihiko.

-Esa es la conclusión a la que hemos llegado-dijo Tsukasa con una sonrisa-, la pregunta sería ¿por qué?

-Alguien no está contento con que ellos se hayan convertido en humanos-musito Rima.- Alguien de seguro estaba buscando el Embrión al igual que ellos y al ver que ellos se adueñaron el deseo, busca la manera de vengarse.

-No creo que haya alguien que llegue a ese nivel, dijo, si quiere mantener un orgullo decente-hablo Utau-, por lo menos yo no haría algo como eso. Si no me adueñe del Embrión en esa ocasión pues trataría de idear más planes y seguir en la búsqueda, no perdería tiempo con charas que de seguro no me sirven.

-¿Y qué tal que sí sirvan?-pregunto Tadase.- Quizás pensemos que no, pero el responsable a lo mejor sabe algo que nosotros no, y busca hacerle algo a las charas para que sus planes den resultado.

-¿Ven cómo estuvo bastante bien que esta junta se diera?, todos estamos llegando a resultados que solos nunca hubiésemos llegado tan a prisa como ahora. ¿Qué sugieres Tadase?

-Bueno, la información respecto al Embrión no es mucha, pero no creo que cuando se realiza un deseo el Embrión desaparezca, ¿o sí? En todo caso, puede quizás que pase un tiempo, a menos claro, que lo fuercen a venir.

-Si mal lo recuerdo, después que se purificaba una gran cantidad de huevos negros hacia la aparición del Embrión-musito Ikuto.

-No, se trataba del huevo de Hikaru-argumento Tadase mientras se mostraba pensativo.

-Pero que tal que si omitimos eso, y resulte que haciendo eso se pueda traer al Embrión.

-No estamos seguros si quién está detrás de esto busque cumplir un deseo, ¿qué tal que no hay nadie y todo esto se trate de una nueva clase de huevos que requieren ser purificados?-hablo Amu mientras volteaba a ver a Tsukasa.

-No lo veo de esa forma, pero bien podría funcionar, haciendo algunas pruebas podríamos cerciorarnos de ver si tu hipótesis resulta ser cierta Amu, luego podremos tener algunas ideas extras. Si se trata solo de una nueva clase, ¿Quiénes lo purificarían?

-Nosotros no hemos visto ningún huevo negro últimamente, podíamos verlos cuando los chicos eran charas-empezó hablando Nagihiko.

-Ellos nos daban la habilidad al seguir conectados con ellos, pero ahora solo ellos los han visto-dijo Kukai hablando finalmente mientras se rascaba la barbilla.- Daichi me comento que una vez vio uno y parecía querer atacarlo cuando tenía activo su Chara Change; todos parecen ser chicos comunes y corrientes pero cuando activan sus habilidades sus poderes de charas regresan.

Todos parecían comprender y parecía que se había llegado a una solución, pero suelen suceder inconvenientes.

-Anexemos un descuido, un huevo se rompió cuando golpeo la cabeza de Pepe, por lo que no parecen tan peligrosos en realidad-anexo Yaya mientras volteaba a ver a Rima, esta parecía confirmarle lo que decía.

-Pero según lo que me comentaste, Yuiki-dijo Tsukasa haciéndole parecer más formal a Yaya con su apellido. Con el paso del tiempo Tsukasa llamaba a todos por sus primeros nombres pero a veces les hablaba con su apellido. Volteo a verla mientras cruzaba los brazos-, el huevo se rompió sin dejar nada más que el cascaron. Nada había dentro.

-¡Ah, es cierto!

La posible solución había sido un fiasco. Otra vez se tornó la atmosfera tensa.

-Sí no hay nada dentro, ¿qué se puede purificar entonces?-musito Amu mientras se mostraba algo preocupada. Parecía que finalmente todo iba a las mil maravillas. Sus Charas llevaban una vida normal y todo era perfecto, ahora no sabían a lo que se enfrentaban.

Ikuto le acaricio la mano para darle algo de calma mientras le mostraba una de esas tantas sonrisas que hacían que Amu se sonrojase.

-Entonces posiblemente sí hay alguien detrás de esto, pero por lo mismo, nada se pierde con intentarlo. Dile a las chicas que intenten purificar los huevos negros a ver que resulta-hablo Tadase que estaba a su lado y le sobaba la cabeza.

-¡De seguro los demás igual podrán purificar!-exclamo Yaya.-Vigilemos lo que hagan y si por alguna razón nos demos un golpe de suerte, quizás al purificarse vuelvan a la normalidad.

-Eso parece interesante-hablo Tsukasa convenciéndose cada vez más. Luego se dirigió a Rikka-, ¿aun conservas tu habilidad de hablar con los huevos x?

Rikka asintió.

-Entonces, quiero que investigues si de casualidad ellos saben algo: si hay alguien detrás de esto, si es posible hallar una solución, te lo dejo en tus manos. Eso sí, purifícalos después de que investigues, no quiero que suceda lo de hace años-mostro una cara pícara mientras Rikka lanzaba una sonrisita nerviosa.

-Claro, claro.

-Solo esperemos que los huevos x no nos mientan-dijo Lulu mientras se acercaba a la junta. Había permanecido apartada de ellos mientras charlaban.

-Descuiden, se comunicarme con ellos. Cuando están calmados están dispuestos a hablar con la verdad. Solo déjenmelo en mis manos.

Todos no aprecian muy confiados ante la figura de esa graciosilla chica mientras degustaba de un pastel que le había manchado parte de la cara.

Tsukasa hablo por todos al decirle la palabra con que dio fin a la junta:

-Hikaru, vigílala. Los demás, hablen con sus Charas respecto a esto y díganle a la propuesta a la que llegamos. Cualquier información nueva compártanla de inmediato. Ahora, pueden degustar de los platillos que se sirvan aquí, esta noche la cena corre por mi cuenta.

De regreso a casa, Ikuto acompaño a Amu hasta su apartamento. Aunque algunas veces iban peleándose, otras veces haciéndose cariñitos, de cualquier modo parecían una pareja.

Eso dio tiempo a Utau para encargarse de alistar su apartamento para que Ikuto pudiese dormir con ella. Usualmente estaría ocupada al estar promocionando un disco, pero quiso pedirle a su linda manager que le diese unos días mientras su hermano se encontraba en el país.

Ikuto no se quedaría por mucho rato, con suerte unos cuantos días. No pensó que la solución se dice en una noche, a medias, pero por lo menos tenían un punto clave para poder trabajar. Cualquier novedad que tuviesen pidió que se le fuese informado por celular apenas saliese de regreso a su trabajo. Al igual que Utau pidió unos cuantos días de descanso, como el próximo sitio donde tocarían estaba en preparación para el gran concierto, contaba con el tiempo necesario para ver a su madre, a su hermana, a su padrastro , a Hikaru, a algunos amigos, y por supuesto, a su prometida.

Pero a pesar de todo, no se le paso por la mente que había sido de Yoru, según él, estaba bien viviendo con el resto de las charas, causando alboroto obviamente, pero aun así, por lo mismo no le dio importancia.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo mientras no estuve?-pregunto mientras caminaba cerca de la peli rosa. Los focos estaban encendidos, irradiando un tono amarillezco que acariciaba suavemente la textura de algunos árboles y del pasto.

-Bueno, sigo estudiando Psicopedagogía, ya me falta solo la mitad y mi año de práctica. Seré consejera escolar, ¿no te parece genial?

-Eso quiere decir que te hacen falta tres años para que puedas ser libre ¿eh?

-¿Libre para qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que siempre te sería fiel sin importar que tan lejos este de ti? Bueno, después de la escena que presencia donde me engañabas con Tadase-hizo una pausa para reírse al ver como Amu cambiaba su actitud enamoradiza a la de la chica que se enojaba con las bromas de Ikuto. Después de uno o dos golpes prosiguió-, ya, ya, no es te enojes. Como decía, pues dije que regresaría por ti cuando estuviese preparada. Según escuche por parte de Utau te mentiste a un concurso ¿se puede saber de qué?

Las mejillas de Amu se tornaron rojas mientras miles de imágenes pasaban rápidamente por su cabeza al recordar ciertos eventos del pasado. Con una mueca y sonrisa nerviosa trato de buscar una perfecta excusa porque supo de inmediato a donde quería llegar.

-En primera, no fui yo, Yaya y Rima me metieron sin mi consentimiento y por cosa del destino fue que gane, ¿coincidencia no?

-Oh, entonces me quieres decir que ese concurso donde te organizan una boda de ensueño resulto ser cierta, ¿tan impaciente estas?-soltó una risa que provoco que Amu se sonrojase más.-No te sonrojes, cariño ¿Cuál es el máximo limite antes de que se venza?

-Tres años.

-¡Hermosa coincidencia, cariño! Si queremos ahorrar, esta propuesta tenemos que aprovechar.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso dijiste una rima?-exclamo Amu enarcando una ceja mientras se alejaba un poco de él, pero éste le tomaba de la mano y le suspiraba cerca del cabello.

-Una hermosa noche estrellada, usando un delicioso perfume de rosas silvestres, shampoo de fresas y usando una adorable falda con un encantador complemento. Te muestras linda y elegante para una noche perfecta.

¿Qué se trae entre manos éste?, pensaba Amu para sus adentros tratando de separarse de él.

-¿Noche perfecta?

-Hoy estamos a 15 de Mayo, mi linda Amu. Dos meses después, en tres años, para que termines con tu carrera ¿no? Pero supongo que será una fecha adecuada.-reviso su calendario. -¡Ah, caerá en lunes! Perfecto, perfecto.

Amu estaba completamente perdida, ya no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de su novio.

-¿Tienes 19 años, no? Creo que a los 22 será una perfecta edad para casarte.

-Ikuto, ve al punto, solo estas dando vueltas y vueltas y… ¿ca-casarme? ¿Q-qué insinúas…Ikuto?

Ikuto le volteo a ver mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

-Amu, aquí, en este momento te pido de la mejor manera que seas mi esposa en tres años ¿aceptas?

La cabeza de Amu daba vueltas y trataba de recobrar el aliento. Esperaba mucho a que ese momento pasase, pero nunca pensó que llegaría así de sorpresa.

-Entonces… ¿aceptas?

Amu abrió la boca, pero no era la respuesta que Ikuto esperaba.

-¡Estamos en un asunto delicado con las charas y solo a ti se te ocurre pensar en esto!-dijo con la cara roja. Ikuto lanzo un suspiro medio divertido.

-Vamos, creo que en tres años hasta nos estaremos riendo de la solución que le daremos a esto. Yo creo que por esas fechas ya todo se habrá resuelto, pero no me has contestado, ¿aceptas, sí o no?

Amu comenzaba a jadear y era casi imposible voltearlo a ver, estaba tan sonrojada pero logro apenas musitar:

-S-sí.

-¿Sí qué?

-¡Sí acepto Ikuto! En tres años me casare contigo, ¿contento?-ni siquiera un tomate hubiese ganado a Amu en estar rojo.

-Esa es mi chica-hablo mientras le robaba una beso en los labios. Se quedaron allí un rato, disfrutándolo, más no sabían ambos que detrás de los arbustos había una banca que era cubierto por la maleza y un árbol frondoso haciéndolo casi invisible. Allí estaban sentados Tadase y Ran que habían decidido salir un rato a pasear mientras charlaban; de manera indiscreta escucharon todo y trataron de contener su emoción. Principalmente hablando de Ran que por poco soltaba el grito, pero Tadase logro ponerle la mano en la boca antes que eso pasase.

Le pidió de igual manera que debiera permanecer callada ya que era un asunto de pareja y ellos informarían cuando viesen la ocasión. Ellos harían como si no hubiesen escuchado nada.

**Segunda Parte**

-¡Qué Ikuto le pidió matrimonio a Amu! ¿En serio?-exclamo Miki mientras permanecía con la boca completamente abierta.

-¡Que emoción-desu, que emoción-desu! ¡Nuestra Amu se casara dentro de poco! Hare que todo luzca perfecto.

-No creo que puedas intervenir mucho, Suu, Amu ganó un concurso en donde realizan tu boda de ensueño-dijo maliciosamente Ran mientras se balanceaba cerca de la cama de Suu. Las cuatro chicas se encontraban en el cuarto de la linda chica con un trébol de adorno en la cabeza.

-¡Ah, recordé que esta noche tenemos visita! Discúlpenme un momento-desu.

Apenas salió Suu, la charla se reanudo.

-¿Dónde escuchaste eso, Ran?-pregunto Dia interesada en saber que Ran sabía de esta noticia antes que la misma Amu se los comentase.

-B-bueno…por ahí, estaba con Tadase y lo escuche por…accidente-soltó una risita nerviosa mientras trataba de mantener la compostura. Tadase le había dicho que lo dejase todo en secreto.

Dia no se mostraba del todo contenta. Adivino lo que pensaba la peli rosa.

-Dijiste algo que tú no debías decir, Ran.

-Lo sé, pero solo se les he dicho a ustedes. Conserven el secreto, consérvenlo por favor. Hagamos que no escuchamos nada.

-Podremos asegúratelo nosotras, Ran, pero Suu acaba de salir para preparar la cena y no supo que había que conservarlo en secreto, deberás decírselo.

-De acuerdo, pero no nieguen que esta noticia les pareció genial.

-Solo que tendremos que fingir muy bien para que no luzcamos sospechosas-hablo Dia mientras las tres afirmaban.

La habitación estaba con la puerta abierta y mientras Suu preparaba la cena, Kiseki hacía su diaria labor de ir al techo a observar las estrellas. Miki tuvo un ligero sonrojo mientras abrazaba una almohada, pero trataba de disimularlo. Eso no pasó inadvertido por parte de Dia que trataba de seguir con el plan que seguía con Eru.

Escucho voces abajo que provenían de la sala, no eran voces muy usuales que se escucharan de entre los que allí vivían. Pudo distinguir claramente que se trataban de Eru y de Iru que habían sido invitadas a comer por parte de Suu.

Aprovecho la oportunidad en que la excluyeron de la plática hecha por Ran preguntándole de Mark a Miki para encontrarse con Eru. Había mucho que conversar y planear así que se apresuró a bajar por las escaleras.

A la mañana siguiente, después de una animosa cena todos decidieron, después de clases, organizar una reunión sorpresa para Amu como parte de alegría en su futuro matrimonio. La noticia se propago como reguero de pólvora.

Mientras las chicas charlaban animosamente y en secreto esa noche, como así lo pensaban ellas, Eru se había escabullido para ir a tratar con Dia de su asunto, y escucho "sin querer" semejante noticia que sería la mejor del momento: Amu Hinamori se iba a casar. La compartió con todo el resto y antes que Ran lo pudiese evitar, ya todos lo sabían. Suu también lo había hablado a los demás integrantes de la casa antes que Ran le dijese que lo guardase como secreto. A la mañana siguiente, cuando ya toda la noticia era sabia, Tadase le reprocho por un rato a Ran pero luego se relajó para poder disfrutar de la fiesta que daría lugar en la casa de las charas apenas Amu saliese del trabajo.

Nagihiko y Rima habían ido en busca de Amu directamente a la cafetería (habían charlado con Lulu al respecto, y como ella ya era bien conocida de la noticia concedió que la peli rosa saliese antes), mientras que Kukai y Utau fueron en busca de Ikuto. Yaya hizo posible que Kairi se hiciese presente con una webcam. Aunque por el ruido era casi imposible comunicarse, pero aun así, Yaya se ofreció a atender la cocina como un pretexto para poder charlar con Kairi sin tanto murmullo.

Todos se encontraban animosos, jubilosos y ansiosos que ya llegasen.

Yukari estaba observando como Nikaido estaba siempre tras de Suu, así que le jalaba de las orejas siempre que podía. Al parecer quería adoptar a la muchachita por sus deliciosos platillos, aunque a Suu no le incomodaba porque recurrentemente estaba muy acostumbrada a que la halagaran por sus platillos.

Todos esperaban ansiosos mientras aguardaban la llegada de los futuros esposos.

Los padres de Amu y de Ikuto no se encontraban en tal celebración, ya que era solo cosa de amigos, además por agregar que justamente en esos momentos estaban hablando Amu como Ikuto con ellos para comentarle respecto a sus futuros planes. No querían hacerlo esperar y antes que Ikuto partiese iban a dar la noticia. Según ellos, se lo dirían primero a sus padres para después comentárselo a sus amigos.

Al darse cuenta Nagihiko y Rima que Amu había ido con sus padres, la fueron a buscar, en el camino se encontraron con Kukai y Utau ya que supieron que Ikuto estaba con Amu. Ambos estaban comentando respecto a sus futuros planes de matrimonio con los esposos Hinamori. Apenas recibieron su aprobación salieron del hogar y se encontraron con ambas parejas que les tomaron de la mano, casi tirándoselas, y los llevaron al lugar de la celebración.

Apenas cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, se dieron cuenta que la noticia ya era sabida por todos.

Fueron sorprendidos por toneladas de felicitaciones y grandes muestra de aprecio y agradecimiento. Utau canto una canción en su honor y de pronto se dio comienzo al gran festín.

Estuvieron un rato perplejos pero luego se sintieron felices de ahorrase la molestia de explicárselos, solo se relajaron y disfrutaron de la fiesta.

Ran insistia que todo eso fue gracias a su gran bocota, pero Tadase la tenía sujeta para que no se le ocurriese hacerlo, las cosas iban bien tal cual estaban. Ran hacia uno que otro puchero por la muestra agresiva de Tadase, pero este solo se dignaba a ver a la feliz pareja que casi no le prestaba atención.

Tanto los padres de Amu como de Ikuto aprobaban su matrimonio, sus amigos aprobaban su matrimonio. Él igual lo aprobaba y al ver a Amu feliz no lograba entrarle a la cabeza que si Amu hubiese quedado con él esto jamás hubiese pasado. Los eventos siempre suelen pasar por algo, ya sea para bien o para mal; uno bien puede planificar sus futuros planes, pero las cosas a veces no salen como uno desea, más sin embargo al ver las cosas como estaban no planeaba cambiarlo por nada en el mundo. Las cosas parecían ir tan bien. Observo a Ran y recordó que todavía le faltaba algo de tiempo para que cumpliese los 18 años. A esa edad estaría tranquilo porque podría ser finalmente una adulta, y según las expectativas que Lulu le sugirió, ya no tendría problemas que los huevos negros la dañasen o algo parecido. Este asunto no era visto de forma seria, ya que no había pasado nada todavía serio, pero no quería que nadie le impidiese tener un momento feliz con Ran como en ese momento lo estaban teniendo Ikuto y Amu. Más si contamos que un huevo negro le ataco y le lastimo la pierna por unos días. No quería que algo así se repitiera. Por poco la perdía una vez.

Soltó a Ran del brazo y se aferró a ella, abrazándola un buen rato.

Un día de clases, como varios otros, Miki se encontraba trabajando en un proyecto de pintura que expondría en pocos días. Se encontraba sentada, completamente concentrada en el lienzo que estaba haciendo. Parecía tener su mente en otro lado que no escuchaba el ruido que se escuchaba fuera del salón de arte.

Del otro lado de la escuela, Temari se encontraba trabajando en una contribución para un festival, haciendo unas flores de papel en compañía de Daichi que se salteo un rato un entrenamiento para pasar rato con su linda novia. Aunque después de un rato los dedos le comenzaron a doler de tanto recortar papel, papel, y más papel. Parecía que nunca iban a acabar. Temari no estaba del todo contenta con el número de flores de papel.

-¿Piensas que algún día terminaremos?-expreso Daichi en tono sarcástico sin dejar de recortar. Ya tenía ambas manos casi entumidas.

-Todavía hacen falta flores, tenemos que decorar los salones, la cancha, los postes cercanos, algunos muros y debemos darle una flor a cada invitado que asista-contesto Temari con un tono de voz tan tranquilo y mostrando una sonrisa al hacer su labor.

-¡Pero asistirá casi toda la escuela! Y eso ni pensar que la gente traerá invitados. ¡Serán muchas flores!

-¿Tienes algún problema con esto? Ve a tu práctica, no me importa. Puedo con esto.

-Temari, cariño, mi práctica acabo hace una hora. Son las siete.

Temari separo su vista de lo que estaba haciendo y fue a ver directamente el cielo. Ya estaban comenzando a salir las estrellas y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse.

-Creo que podremos dejarlo hasta aquí-musito mientras mostraba una sonrisita nerviosa.

Daichi le sobo la cabeza y le ayudo a terminar de recortar las pocas que quedaban y tenían en mente hacer por ese día.

Casi toda la habitación estaba inundada de flores.

Ran siguió sus prácticas junto a sus dos amigas, tratando de vencer de una vez por todas a Emi. El evento que daría lugar seria el festival más importante de la escuela. Se nombrarían a aquellos que ocuparían los nuevos cargos. Este año podrían ella junto con Ami y Yuki superar a Emi y ser el equipo oficial de porristas de la escuela. Este sería el último año de preparatoria de Emi así que quería deleitarse un poco presumiéndoselo en la cara.

Practicaron todo lo que podían, pero aun así necesitaban un poco de motivación. Le pedían constantemente a Kusu-Kusu que las ayudase con los entrenamientos y con algunas maniobras que la linda rubia solo supiera pero por lo general ella solo podía estar despierta solo un rato de la noche antes de caer rendida. Estaban exigiéndose demasiado pero no les importaba mucho, en serio querían ganar.

Regresando de nuevo con Miki, estaba fantaseando mientras veía su cuadro. Ya llevaba varios días con éste y dentro de poco lo tendría terminado. Una pincelada más y estaría terminado.

Sintió que alguien le tapo de los ojos y lanzaba una risita.

-¿Quién soy?

-No tengo la más remota idea. Déjate de juegos, estoy ocupada-expreso Miki con una cara seria.

-Oh, solo quería divertirme un rato contigo-hablo el misterioso personaje mientras le soltaba y mostraba su rostro.

-¿Mark? ¿Qué se te ofrece?-hablo la peli azul con una fingida sorpresa.

-Nada en realidad, vine a ver qué tal te iban las cosas. ¿Qué es eso? Es el cuadro que expondrás en el festival ¿o me equivoco?

Miki apresuradamente cambio la hoja mostrando un dibujo diferente al que estaba haciendo.

-No, es este.

-¿Y ese otro qué era?

-Nada importante, un encargo que me dejo un amigo para una campaña de elección a presidente estudiantil. En serio desea ganar este año. Como el otro año lo gano Dia, pues…

Mark solo enarco una ceja mientras sonreía.

-¿Es para Kiseki, no?

-La respuesta es demasiado obvia, ¿no crees?-Miki mostro una sonrisa irónica mientras se poyaba de la palma de su mano y observaba al castaño a los ojos. Esto hizo a Mark sonreír también.

-Me pareces una chica bastante interesante. Me gustaría ayudarte en tu lienzo si así lo deseas, tuve buenos reconocimientos por mis cuadros, ¿sabes?

-Te me haces un poco presumido-siguió Miki con su sonrisita mientras le daba un empujón. Cualquiera que viera esa escena vería las cosas de un modo demasiado erróneo.

Dia pasaba por allí y al verlos a los dos en semejante escena se alarmo inmediatamente, tanto que hasta su pila de papeles que llevaba amenazaba con caerse. La cosa fue empeorando al ver que se aproximaba por el salón de arte Kiseki.

-Por cierto-hablo Mark sin percatarse de la presencia de Dia-, hay una promoción de flanes cerca de la estación del tren que pasa por mi casa. ¿No gustas ir?

Miki sabia como iba la cosa pero trato de disimular un poco. Muchas veces le gustaba medio coquetear con él para celar a Kiseki de vez en cuando, para que un día le confesase su amor y las cosas fueran a las mil maravillas. Con un espejo que estaba en el salón se dio cuenta que Kiseki estaba fuera, pero no había visto a Dia, así que pensé usar esta oportunidad para hacerlo enojar. Le gustaba verlo sonrojado, le daba seguridad que el sentía algo por ella.

-No sé, Mark, no creo que debamos estar los dos demasiado tiempo. Podrían malinterpretar las cosas.

-Eso no sería problema a menos que tuvieses a alguien especial, ¿Acaso sales con alguien?

Miki hizo una pausa.

-Pues la verdad…

Dia estaba alarmada, Kiseki se aproximada y no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo. Si no lo impedía, los planes que había hecho con Eru se irían por el caño.

Tenía que hacer lo posible para no llamar la atención de Mark y Miki y controlar su pila de papel que se estaba cayendo.

Kiseki se percató de ello y le ayudo a que los papeles no se regasen, pero fue casi imposible. Tropezó con la rubia y quedo muy pegado a ella. No parecía nada extraño, ya que desde una perspectiva correcta Kiseki trataba que Dia no se cayese. Un buen acto de amistad.

Pero desde la perspectiva de Miki las cosas no eran bien vistas.

Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente al ver a una posible Dia adueñarse de Kiseki. Parecía una escena verdaderamente romántica. Ignoro a Mark por un instante, los ignoro a todos y se centró en sus propios pensamientos.

El coquetear con otros chicos, pensaba que de esa manera Kiseki debido a su orgullo que nadie le robase lo que es de su propiedad revelaría que le gustaba, pero las cosas no fueron así. Tendría que decírselo directamente, pero al ver que estaba de romántico con Dia, las cosas no saldrían como quisiera, aunque, podría tratar de ser su amiga, para luego avanzar más. Aunque no estaba segura, su cabeza estaba hecha un caos y le comenzaba a faltar el aire.

No presto caso a lo que estaba diciéndole Mark. Le dijo que pensaría respecto a su propuesta. Salió corriendo sin hacerle caso a las explicaciones que Dia tenía que darle. Ni escucho a Kiseki que le preguntaba respecto al trabajo que le encargo.

-¿Plebeya? ¿Te encuentras bien?-escucho decir antes de girar por una esquina y salir del edificio.

Necesitaba ir con un poco de ayuda por parte de alguien mayor. No sabía de qué trataban estos sentimientos, cuando era chara las cosas no eran de ese modo. Kiseki podía hacer lo que quisiera y a ella no me importaba. Ella estaba enamorada de muchos, pero no sabía bien esos sentimientos demasiado femeninos. Eso la apenaba horrible. Ni cuenta se dio que llego a una parte de la ciudad que no conocía del todo ¿Cuánto había corrido? Se encontraba en una calle algo oscura y que le era por completo desconocida. ¿Cómo regresar a casa?

Trato de calmarse pero no sabía ordenar su cabeza para pensar adecuadamente.

Alguien le toco del hombro.

Se espantó un poco pero luego se dio cuenta que se trataba de Mark. Justo era la persona que no quería ver, pero simplemente no podía ser grosera pidiéndole que se retirara.

-Lo siento tanto, sería lindo estar contigo, Mark, eres un chico genial pero…

-A ti te gusta Kiseki, ¿no?

-Creo que es demasiado obvio.

-Eso, y que vi tus dibujos, dejaste tu libreta-le paso la libreta mientras Miki simplemente le volteaba a ver.-Tienes muchos dibujos de Kiseki.

-Mark, lo siento mucho. Viste cosas que no deberías, pero era obvio que ya lo sabias todo. Estoy segura que tú querías que tuviésemos algo, lo veo en tus ojos, yo te gusto ¿no?

Mark asintió desinteresadamente.

-Así es, pero por lo que veo yo no te gusto, y está bien. Pero has de saber que a cómo van las cosas con tus estrategias no te ira bien con Kiseki, si quieres me ofrezco en ayudarte a que le declares tu amor, o que mejor, que él te suplique a ti.

Los ojos de Miki se abrieron.

-¿Y por qué harías eso? ¿No se supone que deberías coquetearme más? Y en primera, ¿por qué te gusto tanto? Siempre me andas siguiendo, siempre nos encontramos, coincidimos en tantas cosas que sería una tonta si no me gustases, pero así es la cosa y es demasiado frustrante que seas demasiado noble, ¿acaso no te molesta? No deberías pensar en deshacerte de Kiseki para que tengas los puntos a tu favor o algo así, ¡es irritante!

Mark solo lanzo un suspiro frustrado.

-Me molesta que Kiseki no te aprecie como deberías, eso creo. Si él te gusta, pues dale una oportunidad, pero no creo que él te corresponda. No por lo que vi entre él y Dia, pero eso queda a tu disposición. Si quieres creen en él no te detengo.

Miki solo bajo la mirada. Mark era demasiado noble pero también muy directo.

-Aunque-hablo Mark para cortar la tensión que había provocado-, sugiero que tratemos esto en un lugar mejor, estar en un callejón da escalofríos.

Miki lanzo un suspiro, estaba completamente confundida. Ser humano era un asco, muchas emociones raras, depresiones repentinas, problemas hormonales y emocionales. El problema era que su primera experiencia como humanos la hubiesen hecho en una de las fechas más difíciles de cualquier persona: la adolescencia.

La llevo a su casa, le mostro una sonrisa antes de retirarse.

Un ligero sonrojo se mostró en su cara mientras abría la puerta de la casa. Era extraño que Suu no se encontrase así que fue directamente a su cuarto.

Dia estaba en la habitación, compartía cuarto con ella.

Dia se apresuró a aclarar las cosas pero simplemente Miki no le dejaba.

-¡Escúchame Miki! Las cosas no están pasando como te las imaginas.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo tuyo entre Kiseki? ¿Cuándo planeabas decirlo?-Miki no quería decir eso, casi pareciera que lo dijo involuntariamente. Estos sentimientos.

-Te aseguro que no es lo que crees, solo me ayudo con una pila de papeles que se me iba a caer, es todo.

-Dia, sea eso cierto o no, hay que aceptar la realidad, tu eres linda y hermosa y recibes cartas de amor de muchos chicos. Tarde o temprano él se enamorara de ti, estoy segura, ¿Qué más da?

Se retiró de la habitación, corriendo. Sabía que estaba actuando demasiado tonta, infantil y no acuerdo a su personalidad. No sabía porque lo hacía. Dia no pudo detenerla.

Miki fue corriendo al techo por un extraño impulso. Posiblemente estaría cerca de esos "días", ya que no le encontraba otra explicación a lo que estaba pasando. Esa noche Kiseki no estaba allí como solía hacerlo siempre.

Escuchaba su voz, charlaba con Dia.

Eso le hizo confundir más. Recordó lo que Mark le dijo antes de retirarse.

"Te propongo el trato de ver si él se enamora de ti este año, si no es así ya me pondré manos a la obra. Ya verás que yo sí puedo hacerte feliz, pero para no lo veas tan extraño te apoyare si así lo deseas, solo que trata de mantener esto en secreto ¿de acuerdo?"

Jadeaba para encontrar el aire suficiente para sus pulmones. Kiseki si le gustaba, de eso estaba segura: fantaseaba con él, hacía dibujos de él, siempre se sonrojaba de modo discreto cuando lo veía. Pero no sabía si él sentía lo mismo.

Se dejó caer y arrastrar por una pared que estaba cercana y observo el cielo.

Cuando aún eran charas, él sentía algo por ella. Ahora que era popular y tenía varias mujeres a su alrededor, ¿Qué tendría ella de especial? Cerró los ojos tratando de aclarar su mente.

Suu se demoró más en los asuntos que tenía que resolver. Compro los materiales de la cena muy tarde y ahora estaba retrasada en todo.

Decidió tomar un atajo cercano para poder llegar a tiempo. Iba casi que volaba, aunque si pudiese si le gustaría adquirir sus habilidades de chara, las de vuelo, por ejemplo.

Cuando iba a doblar en una esquina un objeto negro le impidió el paso. Se aterro de semejante sorpresa que casi se fue de espaldas, tirando toda la mercancía que había comprado.

¿Un huevo x? No, un huevo negro. El golpe hizo que el pasador de trébol que tenía Suu comenzase a tornarse negro. Pensó que era a la falta de luz pero casi le parecía que su cabello se sentía más corto. ¿Estaba desapareciendo?

El huevo dio un golpe en su costilla derribándola por unos instantes, se manchó la ropa con algunas muestras de la basura del callejón. Lanzo un grito agudo tratando de escapar, pero el golpe la dejo casi inmovilizada.

Fue cojeando, tratando de pedir ayuda, casi arrastrándose con la mano en el golpe como si estuviese herida con una bala. El huevo le golpeo la espalda y eso la termino derribando. Sentía como si estuviese desapareciendo. Comenzaba a jadear.

El huevo negro se aproximó amenazadoramente a él, ella ya no tenía adonde ir. Se tapó los ojos con ambas manos esperando lo inevitable.

Una luz la estremeció y cuando alzo la mirada pudo a ver a un chico de cabellos castaños que esquivaba el ataque, y no conforme con ello, logro de alguna manera purificar el huevo. A pesar de estar blanco el huevo lucia algo raro, pero no le dio la importancia a eso ahora. Quería saber quien la había salvado ya que apenas el huevo se purifico su trébol desecho la mancha negra que tenía y su cuerpo comenzó a fortalecerse.

Se levantó con algunas dificultades pero logro fijarse en el rostro de su salvador mientras este le ayudaba a reunir la mercancía.

Fue una fortuna que pasase cerca de allí. Contemplo el huevo un rato, desapareció rápidamente sin dejar rastro.

Le extendió la mano a Suu mientras éste le mostraba una muestra de agradecimiento, algo confusa, pero aun así sintió un enorme alivio.


End file.
